Star Wars:Revelation
by Jedi Master 75
Summary: The story is an alt. universe. Say Anakin didn't stop Mace from killin Palpatine and Grievous killed ObiWan in their showdown.....
1. A NEW LIFE

I do not own anything from Star Wars universe besides my own characters and storyline that is not from the Star Wars Episode III script. Now Please enjoy my first Star Wars fan fic.

Star Wars

Revelation

----Prologue----

The Clone Wars are coming to an end as the Republic begins to finish the remaining CIS reinforcements. The Jedi have been struggling to locate the exact location of the Count Dooku, General Grievous, and their unknown master. Then a surprise attack on Courscant to kidnap the Chancellor was in effect which succeeded on land; however the Republic won the battle in space. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi retrieved the Chancellor and eliminated Count Dooku while also made General Grievous flee in fear. The Chancellor slowly began to have constant conversations with Anakin Skywalker. However when the Chancellor made him his personal eyes and ears on the council the Jedi expected the Jedi Master rank. The council did not however give this to him. Anakin's rage was sparking and began to show his angry side.

Then Anakin was asked to spy on the Chancellor which made him feel uneasy. He told him of the Council's assignment. Finally it was time for war once more, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi left his friend to hunt down General Grievous on Utapau and Master Yoda went to Kashyyyk. General Grievous however was too much for the Jedi Master to handle as he perished. Meanwhile Anakin found a great discovery…the Chancellor is actually the Sith Lord that the Jedi have been searching for. Anakin rushed to Master Windu and told him of the horrific news. Now as Anakin is told to wait for Mace Windu to return from confronting the Sith Lord he is faced with a huge decision…

----Chapter I: A New Life----

The Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker sits in the Jedi Council Chamber.

Disturbed at the truth and the discovery of the one he was most comfortable around. Many voices going through his head and the nightmare of his wife's death haunt him. He closes his eyes to try and clear his head just long enough to make a decision. Earn the trust of the one who has always had an unsecured feeling just being around him. Or have the powers to save his wife from death. Anakin opens his eyes as the voice of Chancellor Palpatine goes through his head. "If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost…" He ponders for a moment and closes them once more.

He opens them as he stands from the seat and walks over to a large glass window that has a very beautiful view of Courscant. As sunset approaches the ships fly through the city just as they would have yesterday…however he still felt as if this was different. At the same moment he felt like Padmé was in his mind. Through that he asked her what he should do. "Padmé…please help me decide what I must do…" he said in his head. His answer was just like what she probably would have said. "Your heart will tell you the right decision. Just remember you are a good person…" her voice trailed off and he shook his head in agreement. A tear appeared on his pupil and ran down his face. He was still torn between what he should do.

Suddenly he rushes to the Jedi Temple's hanger. Anakin opens the hanger and jumps into a civilian transport which he flies to the Chancellor's office. His entire ride to the Chancellor's office he continued to think about what he was going to do when he arrived. Deep down he wanted to just him alive overpass the fact that he was a sith. Still though it killed him to think he might help the man he has wanted to kill and at the same time wanted to keep alive to know how to save Padmé. He arrived and landed the transport just out side. The sky was now turned to night. As soon as the cockpit opened he jumped out and raced to the office. As he was walking he heard the shatter of glass which indicated he was still putting up a fit. As Anakin turned the corner he slowed down and began to walk fast and saw Master Windu pointing his lightsaver to the Chancellor's face.

"You are under arrest, my lord." Were the words that came from Mace Windu's mouth. As Anakin finally stopped just a few feet away Palpatine began to speak in a scared voice. "An-Anakin, I told you it would come to this…the Jedi are taking over!" "The oppresion of the Sith will never return. _You_ have lost." Finished Mace Windu in a strong voice.

"Nooo, Noo, NO!! YOU WILL DIE!! The chancellor raised his hands as he made that statement. Then a bright purple light transpired from his fingers that made a lighting shape. It struck Mace's lightsaber and caused Anakin to look away from the bright purple. "Hes..a Traitor…" spoke a struggling voice. "HE IS THE TRAITOR!!" shouted Mace in the same kind of struggling voice. Anakin finally turned back to the battle between the force and the lightsaber. As Mace lowered his lightsaber closer it started to affect the Chancellor. "I have the power to save the one you love…" Anakin's facial expression showed he was still confused on who to help. "you must choose." Spoke the same voice of the Chancellor. "DON"T LISTEN TO HIM ANAKIN!!" shouted Mace Windu as he moved his lightsaber closer to Palpatine.

"Don't let him kill me…" said a man in pain. Anakin's eyes began to hurt and he had to block the bright light still emitting from Palpatine's hands. "I can't hold it any longer…I..I..I..I..Can..I..I'm weak..I..I'm too weak…ANAKIN! Help me, HELP ME! Please…" Finally Mace Windu used a lot of his strength to cause the lighting to stop and thursted his lightsaber forward a little. Chancellor Palpatine cleared his throat and began to speak again. "I..I..I..Can't hold any longer…"

"I am going to end this once and for all" said Mace Windu in a strong voice. "Your death will bring victory to the Republic and the Sith will no longer be a threat." The chancellor looked up at Anakin and managed to say one last thing. "If…If you don't save me…your hope…of saving your wife…is at…an end…" Finally Mace Windu struck the Chancellor down ending the threat of Sith. Anakin still stunned at his decision stared at the motionless man that he once considered as a mentor of life. "Anakin you have done a great thing not only to the Republic, but to the Jedi Council. For that you have earned my trust." Mace Windu gave a small smile however Anakin did not show any sign of emotion. The thought of maybe losing his wife was still at hand. Until the day of his child's birth she would be safe.

The two Jedi walked from the office of the dead Sith Lord who once seemed to be no threat. As they left the office Anakin decided to ask a question. "Master Windu if the Chancellor is dead does that mean the war is over?" Mace Windu stopped. "You haven't heard the information we received about the Battle of Utapau?" Anakin shook his head still stuck up on his wife's life and the events that suddenly seem to make him uncertain. "The CIS have won the battle. It was a victory we needed…" "What about Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu shook his head. "A battalion of troopers led by Commander Cody reported that he was thrown from a platform. They also reported that General Grievous fled from Utapau…I'm sorry Anakin."

Anakin stood there as if time just froze. Now this was going through his head. His best friend, his mentor, his…brother, dead? No he knew it couldn't be true. Obi-Wan has taught him everything he knew. He wanted to think he was alive somehow. However no theories came to mind. "Master Windu, excuse me…" Anakin walked fast and then began to run to the transport he used to get there. "ANAKIN!"


	2. DEPARTURE

----CHAPTER II, PART I –Departure----

Anakin stopped outside of the transport he used to arrive at the Palpatine's office. He was angered. First his mother, now his best friend, and possibly his wife…Anakin stood there looking into the night sky. A figure slowly walked behind him and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, don't let your emotions control your actions. Sometimes they can lead you down a dark path…"

Anakin grinded his teeth as a tear ran down the eye that was unscarred. "Master Windu…is it possible for me to travel to Utapau? I plan to hunt down Grievous and that is where I will start." Mace Windu looked at Anakin as he thought very deeply. "I do believe that you are ready. If you find any information please report it back to the Council." Anakin slowly closed his eyes. "Thank you Master Windu…" Mace Windu took his hand from Anakin's shoulder and said one last thing before he walked in the direction in which he arrived. "May the force be with you…"

The first thing Anakin planned to do was say his goodbye to Padmé. He jumped into the transport and headed towards Padmé's house. He opend the cockpit and climbed out of it.When he arrived Padmé was sitting outside as if she knew he was coming.he opend the cockpit and climbed out of it. "Anakin! Why do you look so pale? You don't look well at all."

Anakin once again let a tear run from his eye. "Obi-Wan is dead…The Chancellor he is really the sith lord we have been looking for. I am afraid I have let you down Padmé…I can't save you." Padmé looked stunned. She put her hands over her mouth. "Anakin…I'm so sorry…but, I already told you I promise I will not die in childbirth." Anakin looked back at the Coruscant sky. It was peaceful but something still seemed wrong about it. "I have to leave…Don't worry about me. I will return I promise you, I am not going to let anyone else die I swear…" Anakin walked to the transport and slid his hand across the cockpit. "I love you…" were the last words Anakin said before climbing into the transport. Padmé was speechless. As Anakin departed he did not take his eyes off of his wife as they may be his last he feared.

Anakin flew to the hanger at the Jedi Temple to find a new Jedi Starfighter since his last was lost in the battle of above Coruscant. He came across one with a green paintjob and found it to be his new Starfighter. He hopped in with a new droid companion, R4-D3. He sat in the cockpit with his eyes closed before taking off. "What have I done…?" Anakin said out loud, but only so he could hear himself. He then began to take off and leave Coruscant and head for Utapau. "Grievous you better be ready…I will avenge my master…" Anakin thought to himself as he left the Coruscant system.

SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY…

General Grievous stood over a hooded body as droids worked on it. "The Jedi will never expect our new ally. This time you will not fail…and neither will I…" General Grievous's arms broke into two more arms with new robotic hands and the area where his heart was visible was now covered in new robotic shell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry guys I wanted to release more of the story so CHAPTER II is actually two parts (Departure and Arrival). So I added in a little segment at the bottom. Put your thinking caps on because the hooded body is no one new... Expect Chapter II - Part II- Arrival up by Sunday HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	3. ARRIVAL

----CHAPTER II, Part II – Arrival----

Anakin finally was just outside of the Utapau system. He began to slow the Starfighter down. "I sense a strong life form with the force…Obi-Wan…" He closed his eyes and saw his master's face. He began to have a flashback of the last time he visually saw him. "Goodbye Old Friend…" were the words he heard him speak. He opened them and found himself looking at the planet of Utapau. "Let's find him R4!" The ship suddenly went into a burst of speed as he headed to the rocky landscaped planet.

"R4 use autopilot and fly to the spot where Obi-Wan landed when he arrived here." Suddenly a message was being sent to the ship. Anakin hesitated before pressing it expecting to see Obi-Wan sending some kind of message. He allowed it to patch through and found a strange looking race he had never seen before. "Hello my Jedi friend. I am Timon Medon; I am wondering what your interest is to travel this far to Utapau?" Anakin said in somewhat of a noble voice. "My name is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and former padawan of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was wondering if you know where he is?"

"I am sorry Jedi Knight Skywalker, however I have not heard of anyone by that name. You are welcome to look though." Anakin somehow knew he was lying. "Very Well, thank you for that information." The hologram ended. Thoughts of anger filled Anakin's head. He was finally able to see a visible landing pad. He slowly landed and opened the cockpit. Anakin closed it and left R4 there. Timon Medon was now walking towards Anakin. "I am sorry for my lie when we talked through the hologram. My people still are being watched by Grievous' army. We found you friend and have been keeping him alive in our village. Follow me Jedi." Anakin followed Timon into the deep Pau City. They walked into a medical lab and found Obi-Wan in a bacta tank. "This is the one you spoke of?"

Anakin nodded. "He is alive?" "Yes, he is in a crucial state however he can leave. Some of my Pau'ans spoke of him falling from our Northern landing pad." Anakin walked over to the bacta tank containing a scared Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I will return Timon, I must report this to the Jedi Council. They will be pleased with the information." Anakin walked out of the medical lab and came face to face with something he forgot about. It was a squad of MangaGuards. "Surrender Jedi Scum!" shouted one of the droids. Anakin smiled. He pulled his lightsaber and began to battle the droids. He slashed the first of four droids easily. Then two attacked him at the same time. He attacked one and kicked it back.

Anakin then force pushed one droid off the edge of the Pau City's cliff. Finally it was down to two droids. Timon walked out of the medical facility to find Anakin in combat. A laser distracted the two droids just enough time for Anakin to slash both droids in half. "Jedi, I prefer you to leave Utapau soon however, bring the republic to free us from the CIS please. Your Jedi companion will be ready to go soon. Do what you must until then." "Very well. I will return in a little bit." Anakin walked back to his Jedi Starfighter however when he arrived near the landing pad there were three super battle droids looking at his Starfighter. Anakin charged at then and force pushed them off the landing pad. One however hung onto the edge. "Droids…ha." Then Anakin used his light saber to slice his robotic hand causing him to fall.

Anakin walked to the Starfighter and opened a hologram and sent it to the Jedi Council. "Master Windu, I have arrived in Utapau and have found great information. Master Kenobi is still alive and has been held in a bacta tank by the Pau'ans. He is still in a crucial state however I am going to bring him back to Coruscant for him to heal. Before I leave I will try and get a lead on where Grievous has fled to. Before I end this transmission, the forces on Utapau are weak, and the Republic needs to battle again. Otherwise I fear we will have lost valuable allies to the Republic. That is all; I will arrive in Coruscant when I am finished.

Anakin ended the transmission and turned to go retrieve his friend however Obi-Wan decided to just walk to him. Timon Mendon followed behind him. "Anakin, it is great to see a familiar face." Anakin smiled. "Indeed it is…"

SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY…

General Grievous stood over the body. The platform began to stand. A Zabrak stood. Its horns grown out long. From its abs down it had cybernetic legs that much resembled Grievous'. "Darth Maul…Darth Sidious and I have resurrected you from the dead to cast revenge on the Jedi." Darth Maul's eyes opened revealing yellow eyes with an orange outside. "KENOBI…"

I decided to go ahead and finish Chapter II part II before the weekend. Hope you enjoyed and I will have Chapter III up very soon!!!


	4. REALIZATION

----CHAPTER III– Realization----

Two Jedi Starfighters were just outside of Utapau's atmosphere. "Anakin I can't believe what has happened just in that time. The Chancellor was the Sith Lord…" Anakin was very pleased to find that his master only had a few scars.

"Master, I am sorry for not trusting the Council's orders. It's just been I have been concerned…" Anakin paused to think if he should tell him about him and Padmé's relationship. "about someone."

"Anakin, Master Yoda mentioned to me about your visions. They are a very dangerous thing and can make you obsessed with preventing them. Such as your mothers death."

"Master…I have been living a lie. I have betrayed the Jedi code…" Anakin started to think about his wife. His child. His vision.

"Your in love…Anakin, if the Jedi Council found out you could be-"

"I know…shes pregnant. I found out when we saved the Chancellor. I just couldn't control my feelings for her…"

Obi-Wan wasn't in total shock. Something made him believe that they had some kind of bond.

"I don't know what to say Anakin…" The flight back to Coruscant was a quiet one. However when they arrived they began to receive a hologram from Mace Windu.

"Anakin, great job retrieving Obi-Wan back from the Pau'ans and welcome back Master Kenobi."

"It is nice to see another familiar face."

"Yes. Well when you two arrive to the Jedi Temple. The council will be ready to discuss the further matters of this war and General Grievous."

They both landed in the hanger of the Jedi Temple two familiar faces awaited their arrival. Bail Organa and Master Yoda. Bail Organa walked towards both Anakin and Obi-Wan as they both climbed out of their Jedi Starfighters.

"Master Kenobi, Jedi Knight Skywalker. I am pleased to see you both here. However I shall not keep you from your further arrangements." Bail Organa walked over to a transport that much sported the one Anakin used.Master Yoda was sitting in his gliding chair.

"Glad to see you Master Kenobi I am. Much to discuss with you I have." The three walked together as Obi-Wan revealed the information he learned on Utapau.

"I overheard General Grievous addressing the Separatist to move to Mustafar. Maybe that is where Grievous fled to." Yoda seemed all of a sudden distressed by something.

"The worst has come to be I fear…a new sith…or an old foe, resurrected he has been." Obi-Wan was curious to what he may be feeling.Yoda was really in thought. "Leave I must." Yoda glided deeper into the temple. Anakin was still dreading the thought of what Obi-Wan thought of him now.

"Master, about the conversation we had earlier-"

"Anakin, I understand. However be mindful of your thoughts and surroundings. I fear your visions will control you if you keep trying to prevent them." Obi-Wan smiled and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I trust you will make the right decisions…" Anakin merely smiled and looked at his master.

"Thank you master. However I think I remember Master Windu mention that we should go to the Council Chamber." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Right you are…" The two began to walk to the chamber.

When they arrived in the Council Chamber there three missing Jedi members. They were Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saessee Tiin. Few of the Jedi were presented in holograms such as Stass Allie in Saleucami, Plo Koon in Cato Neimoidia, and Ki-Adi-mundi in Mygeeto. The remaining Jedi that were in the chamber were Yoda, Mace Windu, Coleman Kcaj, and Shaak Ti. Anakin took his seat in a rectangular chair much like Obi-Wan.

"As you may already know we have lost three council members by the hands of the Sith Lord we have been trying to hunt down, while in fact he was the Chancellor. This discovery would not have been found unless Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker told me. Now let us have some silence as their spirts combine with the force itself." The Jedi Council members closed their eyes as a recognition for their loss.

Yoda then began to speak. "Felt a dark force uprise I have. An old enemy resurrected I fear."

The Jedi all seemed to think of their foes. "Count Dooku I believe it is not." Said Yoda.

Mace Windu pondered on this thought. "The Chancellor is the only one who I believe that had power that strong to resurrect someone." All the Jedi wondered who could have resurrect someone.

Obi-Wan put his hand over is face and rubbed his chin. "I think I may know who has been resurrected…the hooded Sith I defeated on Naboo…"

SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY…

Darth Maul now stood on a balcony outside of the structured building that he received his cyborg legs from. He wore a new hood that much resembled his original Sith hood. His arms were crossed as he watched the large planet above them known as Jaguada. General Grievous began to walk out onto the balcony.

"Darth Maul. I assume you are pleased with your new legs?" Darth Maul stood there still watching the planet. General Grievous then pulled a newly constructed lightsaber from his collection of others he carries with him. "Your new lightsaber…"

Darth Maul turned his head. "I will create my own lightsaber…I prefer double-hilts…" Darth Maul walked past Grievous and headed to the hanger in the building. Grievous looked down at the light saber he now held and turned it on to see him facing a red gleaming light.

"Such a strong willed Sith he is…to be defeated once by Kenobi?" General Grievous turned around and began to walk into the building. He walked over to a large computer looking device.

Grievous pressed button down and a hooded figure appeared as a hologram. "Find Skywalker…bring him to me…" The hooded figure began to speak.

"Yes Lord Grievous. It will be done." The hologram ended and General Grievous began to walk to the same destination as Darth Maul.

Darth Maul reached the hanger and ancient Sith Fighters used in the Jedi Civil War. He walked over to one and opened the cockpit. He climbed in the ancient starfighter. General Grievous then walked into the hanger.

"Darth Maul…we have a special starfighter for you…" Darth Maul looked over at the former Kaleesh warlord. General Grievous pointed to a Ginivex-class starfighter much like the one Asajj Ventress used in the Clone Wars. Darth Maul walked over to the starfighter and looked at it.

The Sith then climbed into the starfighter and departed from the hanger. As he flew off he saw that CIS factories were spread all over this moon. Darth Maul didn't know exactly where to start his hunt for Obi-Wan, but he planned on creating his double hilt lightsaber at Korriban. The Sith flew out of Jaguada's system and headed to Korriban…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been working on this all day so I hope you enjoy! I took some of your opinions into consideration and I hope what I am trying to do is working. Trying to keep you guys wanting more. Enjoy and I may wait till Tuesday to release any more however knowing me it will be out sooner so check for updates and expect Chapter IV up by Tuesday.


	5. ALLIANCE OF EVIL

----Chapter IV – Alliance of Evil----

All the Jedi thought of what Obi-Wan just said. Anakin immediately remembered the hooded Sith as a boy, when he first met Obi-Wan as a padawan learner. The Sith was a Zabrak. Anakin knew very little about the race expect that they had horns were native to the planet Iridonia. Anakin's deep thoughts were interrupted by Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"The Sith apprentice to the chancellor you speak of? I fondly remember talk of him in the council when you defeated him Master Kenobi." Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram began to static. Shaak Ti decided to change the subject.

"I truly feel that we should not look upon this Sith who we truly do not know any information about. We need to focus on Grievous and where this war is headed."

Mace Windu looked at Shaak Ti and stared before looking at Obi-Wan who began to talk. "General Grievous' whereabouts are unknown. However the only lead I discovered while on Utapau is that he instructed the Separatist Leaders to move to Mustafar. I think he mentioned a Darth Sidious who I would assume is Chancellor Palpatine's Sith name."

"Or the sith we were just discussing." Said Coleman Kcaj in an alien language.

"Wrong you are Master Kcaj. The Sith we just spoke of resurrected after these events Master Kenobi just spoke of. Right you are Master Kenobi." Master Yoda closed his eyes as if he was in a deep thought. "There is no further need to discuss these matters. Leave I must…" Yoda began to rise from his chair and used his walking stick to leave the Council Chamber.

Mace Windu began to speak. "Darkness still surrounds us…maybe closer than we may think." After those words Obi-Wan gave a quick glance to Anakin. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan and they both looked away. The some of the Council members left leaving three. Anakin, Mace, and Obi-Wan then Mace Windu walked over to the large window and stared upon the city. "A dark force is rising…even though the Sith Lord is dead. I fear a close ally will or has fallen to the darkside."

Anakin stood from his rectangular seat. "Master Windu" Anakin paused and looked at Obi-Wan. "Is it possible that I leave? I wanted some time to think by myself." Mace Windu looked over his shoulders and Obi-Wan stared at Anakin knowing that it was not time alone he wanted, but time with his wife.

"Very well…" Anakin began to leave and gave one last look at Obi-Wan who began to think. Anakin had left the Council Chamber and was heading to the Jedi Hanger. "I want to trust him…however I still since something he is hiding however I can't seem to see what it is…" Obi-Wan was still in thought. Should he tell the Council and possibly lose his best friend. Or wait for them to find out. "Master Kenobi, I am assigning you and young Skywalker a mission however you both will not be working together. I have assigned you and Shakk Ti to travel to the Mustafar system and report on any Separatist activity. Anakin and Coleman Kcaj will report to Naboo and watch for suspicious activity."

Obi-Wan began to think if Anakin traveling to Naboo was such a good idea. Something was telling him that something would go wrong. "Master Windu, I will go and tell Anakin his mission to Naboo however I think he would work well with me than Master Kc-"

"I know that too. However Master Yoda is discussing whether Anakin has the ability to train a young Jedi. In this dark time we are in need of new masters…" Mace Windu turned to face Obi-Wan. "I fear that none of the Jedi are safe, even without the Sith Lord. General Grievous and his unknown ally maybe just as powerful as the Chancellor…."

At Padmé's home...

"Ani! Your back." Padmé ran out onto the balcony and wrapped her hands around Anakin. "I can feel the baby, I am sure it will be born any day now." Anakin however was still unhappy with how his life has been turning out lately.

"That's great…" Anakin said with no ethusiam. Padmé looked into his eyes and asked him a question of concern.

"Anakin what is wrong?" Anakin struggled to not look back into her eyes. He walked away from her and sat on a sofa.

"Obi-Wan knows…I told him. I have just jepordized me being a Jedi."

"Ani…don't worry about that. Just worry about the baby. About us as a family."

"How can I worry about us if I have to lie to see you. I have to control my feelings and try not to worry about you…about the baby."

"Anakin I think you need a break. Lets travel to Naboo, have the baby there. Before the Wars, the Republic…before you were a Jedi…you were different. You didn't care about lying. You chose to live a-"

"I know…I just don't know what to do Padmé. I am scared of the future. Scared of who I may lose next whether its you, Obi-Wan, myself…" Padmé walked over to Anakin and put her hand on his scarred eye.

"Don't worry about the future. Worry about now…"

SOMEWHERE IN KASHYYYK…

A man in a hood began to receive a hologram from General Grievous. "Find Skywalker…bring him to me…"

The hooded man began to speak. "Yes Lord Grievous. It will be done…" He turned the hologram off and began to walk further through the trees of this wooded area. He arrived at a Jedi Starfighter that much resembled Anakin's however this one was painted yellow just like a tattoo just under his eyes….

JUST OUTSIDE OF KORRIBAN'S ATMOSPHERE…

Darth Maul was in the cockpit of his starfighter. He held his new double-hilt lightsaber and gazed at it. He then set coordinates to Naboo. "I will start from death and end at revenge…" The starfighter flew across the galaxy heading towards Naboo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is folks Chapter IV! I personally of found this to be the best chapter of the others just because it adds suspense to the story. Chapter V - Encounters will be posted Friday/Early Saturday. It will be the longest Chapter and it will great. I promise it will not disappoint, thanks for your support fans!!!


	6. ENCOUNTERS

----Chapter V – Encounters----

Obi-Wan arrived at Padmé's house. There he not only found Padmé, but Anakin much like he expected. "Anakin, I have come to tell you your new mission from the council. They want you to travel to Naboo and make sure there are no threats to Queen Apailana and the senators. You will be traveling with Coleman Kcaj."

Anakin, who was sitting when Obi-Wan arrived, looked up at his master. "Very well master. I will watch the political figures that stand post on Naboo." Anakin stood up to say his goodbye to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin…be careful. Darkness surrounds everyone, even with Palpatine dead I fear the Jedi are still endanger. I am traveling to Mustafar with Shakk Ti to find General Grievous."

"I wish you well master. May the force be with you and Shakk Ti." Obi-Wan smiled raised his hand for Anakin to shake and his other he placed on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin smiled and shook his hand back.

"May the force be with you Anakin…"

Obi-Wan walked from the balcony and climbed onto his Jedi Starfighter. He flew off into the Coruscant sky and then another Jedi Starfighter appeared and they both disappeared into the sky. Anakin turned to face his wife. "Anakin that's great! I want to travel with you to Naboo. Have the baby there while you protect the Queen."

Anakin thought to himself and suddenly he felt as if something hit him in the head. He felt a darkness surround him. "I…I don't know if you should. Like Obi-Wan said darkness surrounds everyone."

Padmé sighed. "Anakin one time you thought it was funny on how a senator thought…there is always darkness when it comes to the Jedi."

"You sound like it is just a lie. Like the Jedi just like to walk around talking about the force. I can feel the darkness Padmé. I have always felt it!"

"So whats different now? Why is this darkness different since you have always felt it before?" Anakin laughed in disbelief.

"I don't care what you think…I am traveling to Naboo and if you truly want to come then I will see you when you arrive…" Anakin left the balcony and sat in the cockpit of his Jedi Starfighter. He watched his wife cry. He then opened the cockpit again and walked toward her to comfort her. "I'm sorry…I want you to come. I just have been put in dangerous situations and it makes me worry about you and the baby…"

Padmé wiped her eyes. "Anakin I love you…" Anakin put his arms around Padmé. He kissed her and began to leave. He was in the cockpit and looked at his wife. Then he flew off towards Naboo. As he left the Courscant system he received a hologram form Coleman Kcaj.

"I am not far behind you Skywalker. This will be the first time we will ever have worked together." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yes Master Kcaj…" They flew until they finally arrived just outside of the Naboo atmosphere. "This is the first time in three years since I have traveled to Naboo R4…" Another hologram arrived it was Coleman.

"We will arrive in the hanger of the Theed palace."

"I know Master Kcaj…" They were just far enough into the atmosphere to see the Theed Palace. They flew over the plains and right into the hanger. They both jumped out of their Jedi Starfighters to find something horrific. A Ginivex-class starfighter stood in the hanger.

Anakin walked over to it and looked at it carefully. "The Sith is here…it may be to late Master Kcaj…" Coleman Kcaj took his robe off and walked past Anakin and the starfighter.

"Stay Skywalker…"

"You will need me!" Coleman Kcaj turned around to look at Anakin.

"Obey my orders Jedi Knight!" Anakin stared at Coleman Kcaj with so much anger. He could handle whatever lie ahead. He had defeated Count Dooku and could have defeated Palpatine. As anger waited with anger he could feel a dark feeling. As if a life had just been taken. Anakin took his robe off and walked in the direction that Coleman Kcaj had just taken. Every step he took there was a dead body with a lightsaber wound.

Anakin walked cautiously. He grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on. As he walked he felt something. Finally he arrived at an elevator. Anakin walked in it and invisioned a Sith in with skills that do not come close to his. When the elevator doors opened he found what he was looking for. In front of him was the back of a Sith with long grown out horns, sith tattoos to his waist and cyborg legs.

The Sith had his hand held up and just beyond him was Coleman Kcaj grasping for breath. Finally the Sith threw him out the window just to the right of him.

"Your not Kenobi..."

Anakin held his lightsaber steadily. "No I'm worse…I'm his apprentice…"

"Highly doubtful…however I have felt your presence before…"

"When you battled Qui-gon Jin on Tatioone. I was the small boy. However I wasn't a threat before."

"I doubt you are anymore of a threat now…"

"You'd be surprised…" Anakin walked forward with his hand in his lightsaber.

Darth Maul turned to face him. Darth Maul pulled his lightsaber out and began walking towards him. Finally they both charged at each other and clashed with their lightsabers. Anakin kicked Darth Maul back. Anakin then powerfully swung at Darth Maul in which he just blocked it right back.

Darth Maul then forcefully pushed him away with his lightsaber. They began to strike each other equally really quickly. Then Darth Maul force pushed Anakin back causing him to lay on the floor.Darth Maul slowly walked forward and before Anakin could get up he kicked him in the face with his new cyborg leg.

Anakin hit his head on the ground from the force of his leg. Anakin yelled in pain. Darth Maul walked over to him and put his foot on the back of Anakin. Anakin tried to slash his leg however lost his lightsaber.

"Looking for this?" asked Darth Maul. He then set it on the floor and crushed it with his cyborg leg. "I think this may be the end for you Jedi…" Darth Maul turned his lightsaber on and was about to strike Anakin when all of a sudden Darth Maul flew off of him. A new hooded figure was behind Anakin. Anakin struggled to see who it was.

"Skywalker is mine…" said the voice. The man threw his hood back to reveal a familiar looking face to Anakin. It was Quinlan Vos, the long haired Jedi had a yellow tattoo just under his eyes. He walked right past Anakin and headed towards Darth Maul who seemed to be very angry. "I am Quinlan Vos…former Jedi Knight and now Dark Jedi…I was sent by my new master to take Skywalker, and nothing will stand in my way!"

Darth Maul stood up and grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on. Quinlan Vos grabbed his lightsaber to reveal a red lightsaber also. Anakin however didn't know what to do. As they engaged in battle Anakin slowly stood up. Anakin saw that Coleman Kcaj's lightsaber was still in here. Anakin used the force to draw it to him. The two battled it out as Anakin watched wondering whether he should interfere. Anakin then turned on Coleman Kcaj's lightsaber which emitted a green light.

OUTSIDE THE ATMOSPHERE OF JAGUADA…

General Grievous flew towards the planet in his Soulless One. He arrived onto to the planet and flew into a hanger of a large factory. He climbed out of the factory and walked over to a computer that much resembled the one he used to contact Quinlan Vos on the moon of Jaguada. The Pau'an Timon Medon appeared as a hologram.

"Timon, you did what I asked with Kenobi did you not?"

"Yes General Grievous. We put him in the bacta tank and made a copy of his brain with this disk."

"Very good Timon. I need the data if I am to make clones, my friends on Tipoca City will be very generous…That will be all. You have done you and your race well Timon…however you told Kenobi that we were there and now you will suffer!"

On the hologram Timon Medon was shot by a blaster. General Grievous walked into the next room as he laughed. He stood on a balcony and his symbol that was worn on the back of his cape was on a huge banner behind above the door's archway. Below him were a race of soldiers, Kaleesh soldiers. "GLORY HAS RETURNED FOR THE KALEESH RACE ONCE MORE!!! REVENGE ON THE REPUBLIC!!! REVENGE ON THE JEDI!!!" General Grievous yelled and thunderous applause and cheers followed that…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter V is a wrap. Once again I just was so hyped to see what the fans thought and well I had to release it early! Anyways give me some good feedback and if you got the time I want to hear your perdictions below.

SUNDAY - CHAPTER VI - False Alliance

Who will survive Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul, Quinlan Vos?

What is the purpose of the Clones that Grievous wants?


	7. FALSE ALLIANCE

----Chapter VI – False Alliance----

Anakin watched the two duel. However in the corner of his eye out the window he saw an approaching ship. "Padmé…" Anakin began to run out of the room and onto the elevator. Quinlan Vos gave a powerful swing and then force pushed Darth Maul out of the way. He began to chase after Anakin. After they both were on the same floor as the hanger the chase started back up.

"SKYWALKER!" he yelled as he followed the Jedi Knight on the run. Anakin however did not turn back. He kept running and saw Padmé and the two droids he had known so well.

"Padmé! TURN BACK!" Anakin yelled. Padmé seemed confused. "Padmé the Sith are here turn back!" Padmé began to run back towards her Starship. Finally she was onboard alive. There was nothing that could get to her without getting past him. Anakin then stopped and turn to face the Dark Jedi who was slowly decreasing in speed.

"Coward…" Anakin said under his breath.

"So you think Skywalker? Was it not you who just ran out of a battle that you almost lost your life in?"

Anakin laughed and slowly began to walk to the left with his hands clutched to the lightsaber of his fallen Jedi Master. "Your power does not come close to what I have. What I have been taught."

Quinlan Vos began to walk in the opposite direction of him.

"You are correct you foolish Jedi Knight. I have achieved something no other Jedi has achieved. I have made balance between the light and darkside."

He then raised his opposite hand not holding a lightsaber. The hand then began to produce electricty created by the force.

"Settle this in a duel then…"

"I have orders to keep you alive."

"If you can manage to keep yourself alive!!"

Anakin jumped into the air and powerfully slashed his lightsaber to the spot of Quinlan Vos. However Vos stood there and held his red lightsaber up to block it. Vos then shoved Anakin back with his lightsaber and he began to stumble as Vos moved closer. When Anakin turned around Vos was just merely a few feet away from him. Anakin however swung his blade at him with both arms creating a strong force following the blade.

This caused Vos to lose control of his lightsaber because he was not ready for such a strong swing. Anakin used the force to draw Vos' blade. Anakin turned on the lightsaber and looked at Vos who was smiling.

"Not bad Jedi Knight. I expected less from you Skywalker. However I highly suggest you do not kill me…"

"Are you afraid of death?"

"No. The Sith from the battle above has finished what he was looking for and I fear that anytime he will arrive."

"I can destroy him much like I am about to destroy you."

Anakin walked closer to Quinlan Vos with both blades in his hands. Vos suddenly showed an expression of fear. It was not because of Anakin but it was because Darth Maul was walking behind Anakin.

Anakin sensed however acted like he did not hear him. Finally when he was just a few feet away Anakin turned to face him. Darth Maul merely smiled.

"I almost defeated you before…I can kill you now."

Anakin smiled and charged toward Darth Maul with both sabers. Darth Maul turned on his lightsaber and began to battle once more. Anakin swung each blade simultaneously at Darth Maul's double-hilted lightsaber. Anakin then threw one of his lightsabers into the air still emitting a light. Darth Maul looked up at it and was thrown off. Anakin swung forcefully and sliced his lightsaber into two pieces. Darth Maul then looked back at Anakin to find him with his back turned as he turned to swing once more.

Darth Maul ducked just in time to miss dying however Anakin barely but two of his horns. Then the lightsaber in the air fell right into Anakin's unoccupied hand. Darth Maul watched his two pieces of his horns fall in front of him.

"Surrender or I will kill you!" shouted Anakin. Darth Maul began to laugh. Out of nowhere Anakin was hit from behind with a stasis beam. Quinlan Vos held it as Anakin fell to the ground.

"You must not kill Skywalker. You seek out Obi-Wan? He has traveled to Kamino, Tipoca City…"

Darth Maul walked away to his starfighter and flew off. Padmé walked out of her Starship and yelled "ANAKIN!!!" Quinlan Vos slowly walked over to her.

"Padmé, you must leave and return to Coruscant."

"Why did you shoot Anakin?"

Quinlan Vos lowered his head. "I have made bad choices however it must be done if the war is to end. I understand the love between you and the Jedi. I myself have done things such as betray the Jedi Code."

Padmé looked her husband's body as it layed montionedless. "Don't worry Padmé. I promise you I will not let him die…I couldn't imagine if Khaleen died…I have to see my baby before I die."

Quinlan Vos had a tear run down his eye and walked over to Anakin's body. He threw the Jedi over his back and grabbed the two lightsabers. As he walked past Padmé he nodded at her. Then he walked over and went inside of Queen Kylantha's H-type Nubian yacht much like one that Padmé once owned. The yacht flew off as Padmé watched it with her hand over her mouth.

AT MUSTAFAR…

Obi-Wan and Shakk Ti were back to back outside of the Mustafar's main facility. They both were being shot at by the droids that continued to approach them. As the droids finally stopped coming towards them the two Jedi walked towards the entrance of the facility.

"You don't figure we should knock first?" joked Obi-Wan. Shakk Ti laughed. They then opened the door to find an empty control room and two other doorways. "Shall we split up?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I sense there are life forms through that door."

"Very well your call." The two walked over to find the Separatist hiding behind a few droids.

"Freeze Jedi!" shouted one of the droids. Obi-Wan laughed and they both began to destroy the droids until it was them and the Separatist.

"You are all under arrest by the Jedi and the Republic." Said Shakk Ti.

A Little Bit Later…

The two Jedi stood outside of the facility and a new Clone Starship was near their starships. The Separatist Leaders each began to walk into the ship as clonetroopers stood by them as they walked between them.

"Well that went a little better than I thought. Don't you agree?" asked Obi-Wan. Shakk agreed and then they begun to get into their starfighters and take off when in the distance they saw a super structure that had not been close to completion.

"Master Kenobi should we check it out?"

"I don't think it will hurt." They both flew closer to the super structure and it seemed to be like a moon.

"What is this…" A green beam blasted from it and struck Mustafar. The whole planet blew into pieces. The two Jedi starfighters tried to fly from the forceful explosion however it moved so quickly. The two Jedi Starfighters were twirled around and both began to shoot down to the gas planet below Mustafar, Jestefad.

"I CAN'T PULL UP!!! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!!!"

KAMINO, AT TIPOCA CITY…

The storms at Kamino were harsh. Even for General Grievous. He began to walk out of his ship and into the cloning facility. A Kaminoan walked towards him.

"Ahh..General Grievous. We have been expecting you. We have prepared two clones, one that exactly resembles Obi-Wan Kenobi and another that has been given the other apperance you have told us…one that appears to look like this Skywalker you speak of."

"I have the data you need to start operating the one that has the apperance of Master Kenobi…however I will have the data for my other one very soon…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VII- Visionary will be released Tomorrow Morning. Visionary is an add on to the story and focuses on Anakin and Quinlan Vos.

Please guys continue reviewing however I want to please act that if you don't like the way I right don't ask for me to change it. I understand that sometimes I make mistakes however like the Darth Maul thing I personally feel that that is his title and it isn't right to just to use Maul. However General Grievous is more resonable. Continue with the reviews but if you want to ask me to change the way something is please message me. Thanks and I can't wait to see the reviews on the chapters to come!


	8. VISIONARY

----ChapterVII – Visonary----

Anakin was looking at General Grievous. Grievous was holding two lightsabers, on was right in front of Obi-Wan's throat and the other in front of Padmé's throat. "Make your choice Skywalker…it will be the last time you will see the person you pick…" Anakin looked back and forth between the two.

"I am sorry Obi-Wan…"

"Obi-Wan? Very Well…" Anakin yelled as he watched his wife's throat cut by the blade of the lightsaber.

"NO!!!" Anakin awoke on the floor of a starship. Quinlan Vos walked over to him.

"You were having a nightmare…you mentioned Obi-Wan."

"Jedi don't have nightmares…" Anakin closed his eyes once more. "Traitor…"

"I didn't betray the Jedi."

"How do figure? You are now a "Dark Jedi" as you refered to eariler."

Vos gave a little laugh. "I fell in love…much like you are Skywalker. Your wife is very beatiful."

Anakin opened his eyes and looked at Vos who seemed to be daydreaming. "You betrayed the Jedi Code?"

"Yeah…love is a powerful thing. It can make you question everything. Even give you nightmares…" Quinlan Vos walked back to the front of the starship and in the captain's seat.

"You had nightm-…visions?"Vos looked back at Anakin who still was sitting on the floor.

"Yes, whatever you wish to call it. However when Master Yoda gave the mission of acting like I betrayed the Jedi. I soon became the very thing I was trying to pretend…a double agent. Count Dooku took me in and taught me the ways of the darkside."

Anakin thought for a second. "Is it possible to learn these powers?"

"Yes it is…however a very dangerous thing. I am somehow managed to balance my light powers and dark powers. As you saw eariler I still have trouble controling my darkside."

"Master Vos, why don't you return to the Jedi Temple? Master Yoda can help you control the darkness."

"Yeah, that little green guy sure does know a lot about the force. However if I wish to end the war I need to continue to be a double agent. That's why I need you."

Anakin finally rose from the ground and stood. He finally noticed that his head was pounding. "What happened to the Sith?"

"I gave him a false location of Obi-Wan. However I just need to protect you and then kill Grievous."

"General Grievous?"

"Yeah that's where we are heading. He wanted me to retrieve you for some reason and take you to Jaguda. That is when I will destroy him ending the War. Even if it means killing myself. Right now though we are travelling to Tatooine. That is where my wife is."

Anakin walked to the back of the yacht to sleep. Tatooine was a little ways from Naboo. He needed some time to think. Master Vos went to a threat that Anakin wanted to destroy to almost an idol. Anakin walked into a room and began to lay on the bed. As he lay he closed his eyes and drifted off into another dream. This one however was different than the previous.

Anakin was standing in front of a body that burned. It was Quinlan Vos. Behind him he saw a woman with purple hair she was holding a baby boy. The woman had tears run down her eyes. Anakin walked over to her and handed her a lightsaber.

"He wanted me to tell you he loves you…I promise I will avenge your husband." Anakin began to leave the room and as he left he saw Obi-Wan to the right of him.

Anakin suddenly woke up to Quinlan Vos over him. "Skywalker. It may take me a while however if you want to look around go ahead. I know this was your birthplace." Anakin nodded and stood up. He remembered the dream however it felt so real. Anakin walked out of the ship and saw himself in an unfamiliar place, it was Anchorhead.

As he walked out of the starship he began to head to his old town, Mos Espa. He walked over to the Anchorhead base. He walked over to one of the secretaries.

"I need a transport to travel to Mos Espa."

"Yes sir that will be-"

Anakin swung his hand up. "You want to give me the transport for free."

"I want to give you the transport for free. Here is the access card for the hanger for a fast transport to Mos Espa."

"Thanks." Anakin flew across the desert quickly and arrived at Mos Espa. Anakin walked out of the transport and walked out of the hanger to find a familiar town that he grew up in.

"GET YOUR PODRACE TICKETS!! SEBULBA THE PODRACING LEGEND FOR ONE LAST TIME!!" shouted an alien spieces.

"When is the podrace?"

"Get lost Jedi…"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Someone I don't want to know."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, the only human to ever win a podrace."

"Yeah, and I'm Sebulba's brother. Get lost." Anakin began to get angry when he heard a voice he would never forget.

"What do you mean there is something wrong with my product?" Anakin turned around to find a very old Toydarian. It was Watto his former boss.

"Sir there is absolutly no problems with Watto's products." Said Anakin to the rodian complaining.

"ANI! What have you been up to Jedi? Come to see the Podrace?" Anakin shook his head.

"No I am here on Jedi business."

"Ohh…well I would watch out. I hear Jedi are good bountys. Jabba the Hutt has been putting a price on all Jedi."

"Thanks, but I can handle myself." Anakin suddenly felt a disturbance. "I have to go…" Anakin began to walk away and felt something or someone following him. He turned the corner of the market streets and turned towards the hanger. The figure continued to follow him. Finally he went into a dark alley and as the figure approached he grabbed him.

"Following can get you killed." Said Anakin

"Jedi, you are unwise to mess with Greedo the almighty bounty hunter."

"Anakin put a smile on his face. I remember you…I beat you up as a kid. Anakin Skywalker remember?" Greedo gave disgusted look.

"Bantha Fodder…" Greedo then walked away. Anakin finally got back into the transport and flew back to Anchorhead. When he arrived the two suns began to set. He returned the access card to the Anchorhead Base and walked back to the hanger he arrived from. He found Quinlan Vos right outside the ship kissing a purple haired lady goodbye.

She left and gave Anakin a look before leaving. "Enjoy your visit back to Tatooine?" Anakin smiled.

"Yeah I caught up with a few old friends…" Vos then walked into the starship. As Anakin walked up the ramp onto the yacht he turned back to look at Tatooine. "Tatooine…" Anakin gave a little laugh and walked onto the ship. The ship then took off towards the next destination.

"Master Vos, why are you taking me to Grievous? I mean I could have left right then."

"I want you to promise me that if I die that you will give my wife my lightsaber."

"I will…"

"You will find out in the future…now is not the time…"

Anakin smiled as he watched Quinlan Vos close his eyes. Anakin saw a lot of himself in Vos. The hatred he had before was now like a bruise that went away….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VIII - working titleplanned title - Fall of a Jedi.

Chapter VII is honestly one of my fav. chapters even though I like action this builds up on how Anakin may choose his path. He sees a lot of Quinlan Vos in him good or bad?


	9. FALL OF A JEDI

----Chapter VIII – Fall of a Jedi----

Obi-Wan slowly regain concious. He was still in his starfighter however in deep pain. His entire starfighter was destroyed and he was wondering how he survived whatever happened to him. As he began to try and open the cockpit every movement was filled with pain. Finally he pressed the cockpit release button and nothing happened.

"R4….are…you still…operational…?" asked Obi-Wan struggling to get words out of his mouth because of the pain in his lungs. No indication was given. Obi-Wan finally realized that the outside was filled with gas. Unknown of what could happen he grabbed a gas mask from a compartment of the starfighter. He put it over his face and still in pain tried to open the cockpit with his hands.

"Well I guess I will just have to use my lightsaber…" he thought to himself. He pulled it out and turned it on. He cut a hole in the cockpit's glass. He then jumped out of it and stumbled as he began to land on his feet. He was on the ground in pain. He looked around and could barely make some shape in the distance with a light coming from it. He began to crawl to the object hoping to find something that would help him. Finally he was close enough to see that it was Shakk Ti's starfighter and it was burning away.

"Shakk…Ti…" Obi-Wan said outloud. Obi-Wan then collapsed to the ground. A few hours later a starship arrives on the planet. A Sentinel-class landing craft landing near the two destroyed Jedi Starfighters. A clone commando appeared with a team following him.

"There…a Jedi survivor. Put him aboard." A clone commando ran over and grabbed Obi-Wan and headed aboard the landing craft. "Zag, Di'Kut extinguish that fire and see if the Jedi has survived. After you have finished board our landing craft." The commando just talking walked back aboard the shuttle. He aboarded he shuttle to find Obi-Wan on a table.

The clone commando then took his helmet off and threw on the ground. Obi-Wan began to moan as he was still unconicus. "Throw him in a bed. If he awakens, report it to me…"

"Yes Sarge right away!" The black and white clone picked Obi-Wan up and put in him in the sleeping quarters of the ship. He returned and the other three were sitting around the table that Obi-Wan was just laying on.

"The corpse was burnt. There was no way she survived the crash. We recovered her lightsaber though." Said Zag, the blue and white armored clone. He handed the lightsaber to the leader of the commandos.

"A terrible loss…however now we must continue with our mission. We have to travel to the space station and recover any intel that we can and report it back to the republic ASAP."

"Sarge, who is controlling the space station? Do you think it was the CIS?" said Di'Kut the green armored clone.

"Why would they want to destroy the Sepratist leaders though?" asked Sarge suspicously.

AT THE JEDI TEMPLE…

Mace Windu sat on a large chair in the same room he and Yoda disscused Anakin's emotions when he slaughtered the Tusken Raiders. The doors to the room opened and Yoda slowly walked in with his walking stick.

"Death I fear. Obi-Wan and Shakk Ti in danger I sense."

"I have felt it too. However Skywalker…"

"The darkside, close he is too."

"Master Yoda. When I confronted Anakin, he tried to seduce him by saying he could save the one he loved…"

"Love? But to who?"

"Senator Amidala? He has always shown strong emotions for her."

"Correct I fear you are…"

THE GALACTIC SENATE…

"After the death of Chancellor Palpatine a new Chancellor needs to be chosen." Said Mas Amedda. "I was close to Palpatine and knew that he wanted to create a Galactice Empire. However that was before I knew he was in fact a Sith Lord…" continued Amedda.

Inside Padmé's pod her, Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma discussed politics.

"I think you should become the Chancellor Senator Organa." Said Mon Mothma. "There is no one who I can think of that will you use the power the correct way."

"I strongly agree with Senator Mothma. I have known you seen I was Queen of Naboo and you were one of the most trusted people I knew."

Bail Organa listened into Amedda's speech. "Now as the Senate I ask you. Who do you wish to be our chancellor in this time of need. I nominate Romodi." A pod came from the millions and a man with many scars, and wore a formal green outfit appeared.

"I myself agree with the former Chancellor. I want to create the first galactic empire as Palpatine planned." Cheers and complaints came from the Senate. Another Pod came from the millions and began to speak.

"I nominate Bail Organa." It was Mon Mothma on the pod with Padmé and Organa himself.

Bail stood from where he sat and began to talk. "I want to continue the Republic and have Mon Mothma as my Vice Chancellor if I am elected." Many more cheers filled the room than before. Mas Amedda silenced the room and had a very angered voice.

"So…you choose Senator Organa? The Republic is coming to an end. The Galactic Empire is where a future of greatness and peace lies. For one last time I will ask you who you choose. Romodi and myself?" Cheers filled the room along with boos. "Organa and Mothma?" the room was louder than before.

Mon Mothma began to speak. "The Senate has spoken. I now am proud to say that Bail Organa is our new Chancellor. The room filled with cheers. Mas Amedda merely laughed and walked onto Romodi's pod and began to discuss something as it glided back to its orignal location with all the other pods. Bail Organa then began to speak.

"As Chancellor my first action will be to capture all Sepratist leaders and destroy General Grievous to end the war." Cheers filled the room one last time.

ON JAGUDA…

The two Jedi walked from the yacht that once belong to the Queen of Naboo before she was one of the many who were slaughtered by Darth Maul. They were in a hanger that had many starships. They walked through a door and into a room that seemed to be a meeting room. Inside sat General Grievous and Obi-Wan.

"OBI-WAN!!!" Anakin ran forward.

"SKYWALKER GET BACK!!!" Quinlan Vos went to grab him. He stopped Anakin from running forward.

"Anakin Skywalker…Once again we meet. This time however, you will not be as lucky."

"What are you doing with Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan is no longer with the Jedi. He has fallen to the dark side."

"LIAR!" Anakin ran forward to attack General Grievous. As he ran forward he used the force to grab Vos' lightsaber. He turned it on and right before he ran into the table he jumped and began to slash at Grievous. At the same moment Obi-Wan stood up and blocked Anakin's attack with his lightsaber.

"Master…what are you doing?" Obi-Wan then used the force and pushed Anakin backwards. Obi-Wan then walked around the table as Anakin rose from the ground. Quinlan Vos looked at Obi-Wan and then walked over to the table next to Grievous.

"You have done well Vos…now enjoy the show…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IX - Duel of Brothers part I

Tuesday Anakin and the fake Obi-Wan will begin their epic duel. The Clone Commandos will arrive on the prototype Death Star.

(If you saw the previews before, sorry I took them off. I am thinking on hiding my idea for my next fanfic and wait just a tad bit later. Thanks and sorry :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. DUEL OF BROTHERS PART I

----Chapter - IX Duel of Brothers (part I)----

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "You are not my master you imposter!" Anakin then ran forward and slashed at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blocked it and then they began to strike each other quickly. Everytime they would block each others swing. Anakin then kicked Obi-Wan back against the wall.

Obi-Wan hit the wall and was trying to get up quickly. Anakin then jumped in the air and was about to powerfully hit Obi-Wan until he rolled to the his left. Anakin missed and then swung back at him just missing the top of his head. Obi-Wan used the force to push Anakin back however at that same time Anakin did the same.

They both struggled to be the one to nt fly back. Finally Obi-wan took his other hand and pushed Anakin into the air. His lightsaber flew from his hand and landed far back from where he hit the ground. Anakin was on his back when he found Obi-Wan above him. Obi-Wan grabbed him by his torso and began to use force lighting. It went through Anakin's entire body starting with his heart.

General Grievous began to laugh. "I used your data and put it into the clone of Kenobi as well…" Vos merely looked at Grievous. The Vos looked at the tortured Anakin.

"Grievous…why don't you challenge Skywalker?" Grievous looked at Vos and began to speak before there was a loud yell.

"QUIT!!!" yelled Anakin. Suddenly Anakin used the force to push everything close to him away and even shattered the ground. Obi-Wan flew into the air and landed on the table before Grievous and Vos. Anakin stood and used the force to grab his saber and began to walk towards Obi-Wan on the table. Obi-Wan looked at the approaching Jedi and slowly started to get up from the table.

Only a few feet away the two stood both with their sabers in their hands. Anakin then threw his hand forward with the force pulled Obi-Wan close. As Obi-Wan was almost face to face with Anakin he threw him to the ground. Obi-Wan fell on his back. Anakin walked over to him and used his saber to cut one of the clone's arms. Then Anakin used the force to raise him up so that he was facing him.

Anakin began to choke Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan used his one arm to try and pull away the invisble hand like thing choking him. Finally the clone stopped trying and died by choking to death. Anakin threw him past Grievous and the body hit the ground with a loud thud.

"How did you defeat my clone!" yelled Grievous.

"Nothing can destroy me…I am a Jedi."

Grievous began to laugh. "Is that so?" Grievous then pulled a lightsaber from his built on holster. He handed it to Vos. Vos looked at it for a brief second and then spoke.

"No…"

"Excuse me, my apperintice?"

"I said no! You coward do it yourself."

Grievous began to laugh. "Count Dooku told me of your weakness…If you don't kill Skywalker then I will kill your wife…and son." Grievous continued to hold the lightsaber forward. "Don't think about killing me either. Or your wife will be dead sooner…"

Vos gave a stunned look. He then grabbed the lightsaber from Grievous and began to walk towards Anakin. "I am sorry I lied to your wife Skywalker…"

Anakin was shocked at what Vos just said. "I looked at you like a brother before we arrived here Master Vos…"

"Your mistake…" Anakin then gripped the lightsaber very tightly and began to move closer to Vos. All of a sudden Anakin was thrust backwards and Quinlan Vos was running at him. Anakin then forced himself to flip back on to his feet. He then began to charge at Vos too. They both were running and about to strike each other.

ON THE CLONE COMMANDO'S SHUTTLE…

Obi-wan finally began to awake. He looked up to find a short ceiling and then realized he was on the bottom bunk of the sleeping quarters of a ship. Obi-Wan slowly turned to stand up when he saw two clones across from him sleeping. Obi-Wan then stood and walked out of the sleeping quarters to find clone at a table.

"I am glad to see you alright Jedi."

"Thanks. What happened? I remember leaving Mustafar and that is about it."

"Mustafar. That ain't nothing more than an asteriod field. We are on Lefrani for the night. We are waiting for the asteriods to clear and to travel to the large space station."

All of a sudden Obi-Wan had a flashback in his Jedi Starfighter and saw a green beam of light fly past him. Then he began to shoot out of space. "The space station…that's what blew up Mustafar. What happened to Shakk Ti? The other Jedi."

The clone began to shake his head. "When we arrived we were lucky to even see you alive. You were crawling towards her starfighter that blew up on impact. I'm sorry for your loss." Obi-Wan all of a sudden felt pain in is body. "You may start feeling some pain. Tyto gave you an injection of H3-I, it's a pain reliever."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a second and saw Shakk Ti's face smiling on Mustafar. "Do you have a communication service?"

"I don't know if it will reach any of the core worlds but you can try it." The clone pointed to a small corridor. Obi-Wan nodded and walked in that direction to find a room with a communication device. He walked over and began to try and contact the Jedi Temple. The signal went through, but was somewhat being interfered.

Finally Master Windu's face appeared. "Master Kenobi. Your alive?"

"Yes master, however we lost Shakk Ti."

"A terrible loss…Master Kenobi, I want you to return to the Jedi Council when you can. I fear that the Jedi are in dangered more than ever. I fear yound Skywalker may be one of the key roles in this darkness Master Yoda and myself have sensed."

Obi-Wan put his hand on his chin and rubbed his beard. "Have you had contact with Anakin?"

"No…however we believe he has betrayed the code and fallen in love…" Obi-Wan felt a sudden increase in his heart's speed. "Padmé…"

"I will leave when I can."

"May the force be with you Master Kenobi."

"The same to you." Obi-Wan turned the hologram off. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part II coming soon... Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Now for an exclusive first look into my next fan fic.

Star Wars : Working Title.

Coruscant's sun was setting. The storm was just beginning. Rain drops came out of the sky rapidly. On a building a battle was just beginning. One female figure stood with a hood covering her face and a red lightsaber in her right hand. Another figure stood directly across from her and it was a male Jedi. The Jedi had brown hair and held a green lightsaber in his right hand.

The rain falling from the sky caused steam to appear off their lightsabers. The female began to laugh. "Are you scared Jedi Knight?" she said.

"I am not scared of anything…" he said trying to maintain a bold voice.

"Prove that to me…Make the first move."

The Jedi Knight began to walk forward one step after another. Cautiously he watched her with every further step. The woman began to laugh once more.

"You poor thing. Lord Vash was looking for another follower…" The Jedi stopped where he was and looked at her with a facial expression of confusion. She then jumped towards him and swung her lightsaber at him. The Jedi held his up to defend however was to weak to block it.

The Jedi fell to the ground with his lightsaber out of his hand. "PLEASE DON'T KI-"

The female stabbed him with her lightsaber.

The female laughed and removed her hood

------------------------------

What do you think? I am still trying to pick time setting. Close to Knights of the Old Republic or after Return of the Jedi. Look for more updates.


	11. DUEL OF BROTHERS PART II

----Chapter X – Duel of Brothers (Part II)----

The two Jedi collided saber against saber. They were at a stand still. "Anakin, I am sorry however Grievous knows about my wife."

"Shut up!" Anakin kicked Quinlan Vos back into the air. Vos landed on his feet and looked at the tempered Anakin.

"Very Well…I expect you to fight until your last breath." Vos then threw his saber at Anakin. Anakin then used the force to grab it out of the air. As he did he saw Vos was gone. Anakin slowly walked forward cautiously. Then from the back he was kicked behind and both lightsabers flew out of Anakin's hand.

Vos used the force to grab both of them and turned them on. Anakin rolled over so he was facing Vos. Vos was right above him getting ready to strike him. Anakin then kicked Vos in the shin making him stop his movement. Anakin rolled backwards and then jumped up. Greivous was just behind Anakin.

Anakin used the force to grab a lightsaber from Grievous' collection and turned it on. Now Vos held two lightsabers and Anakin held one.

"I should have known you couldn't be trusted!" Then Anakin swung at Vos who caught his lightsaber right between the two of his.

"You were blinded by the light side. The dark side is the only thing that can open your true eyes!" Anakin then pulled his saber away and they both began to walk in a circle.

"The dark side is for cowards. I have achieved something greater than both Jedi or Sith." They began to quickly attack each other quickly once more. As Anakin struck with his blade. Vos deflected with both of his.

"How can you say that Skywalker? You are close to the dark side. Your anger and lust for greatness pull you close to the darkness." Vos then force pushed Anakin back just enough to make his feet slide backwards.

"SHUT UP!!!" Once again Anakin's anger became so much that a ball of force erupted from his body. The ground began to shake and some things from the ceiling began to shake just as much. Anakin's eyes grew into an orange color with a slight bit of red.

Anakin then ran towards Vos and powerfully slashed his blade at him. Vos tried to block it however couldn't. Vos then tried to swing when Anakin blocked it and then lifted his knee and hit Vos right in the stomach. Vos bent down in pain. Anakin then used his lightsaber to cut both of Vos' hands off.

Anakin then kicked Vos in the face. Vos fell onto the ground. He was in much pain and looked as scared as Anakin had ever seen anyone. "Anakin…don't kill me…your better than this…"

Anakin looked into Vos' eyes and saw the face of his wife and baby boy. "I…I am sorry…I didn't mean to…" Grievous then stood and walked over towards the two Jedi.

"Skywalker…your skills are well develpoed. Quinlan Vos would have killed you in this situation. Are you going to let him live?" Anakin began to think of so many things. His dream of watching Vos burn and his wife and baby boy watch. Was he really the reason Vos dies? Was it really a vision?

Grievous then pulled a lightsaber out to kill Anakin. "NOOO!!!" yelled Vos and somehow Vos managed to use the force to push Anakin out of the way.

"Foolish it was of you Master Vos…" said Grievous and then Grievous stabbed Vos right in the chest. Anakin looked up to see the last breath of Quinlan Vos. Grievous then looked at Anakin. "We will meet again Skywalker…" Grievous ran off towards the hanger.

"GRIEVOUS!!" Anakin rose from the ground and took off after Grievous. Grievous was boarding his starship. Anakin ran over to it as the ship began to leave. Anakin yelled one last thing. "I HATE YOU!!!" as Anakin said these three words Grievous' ship was a mere dot. Anakin ran back to Quinlan Vos who laid on the ground motionless.

Anakin kneeled down in tears. "Why…it was my fault. I am sorry Quinlan. I promise I will give your wife your lightsaber. Anakin held the lightsaber he used to cur Vos' hands off with. He almost killed him with his own lightsaber. He almost betrayed the code more so than he already has.

Anakin grabbed the three lightsaber and Vos' body. He took it on to the yacht they arrived on. He layed Vos and his lightsaber in a bed. Anakin walked back to the front of the ship and sat in the piolt's seat. He put his arms onto the main control panel and shoved his face into his hands. Then after taking a moment he set his coordinates to Coruscant and expected the worst reactions from the Jedi Order and Vos' wife. Then Anakin thought about Padmé…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter XI - Memoriam of Jedi

Chapter XII - Revelations

The next two chapters of the Revelation will change everything you thought you knew! Don't miss it! btw both working titles. One will be released on Thanksgiving and the other will be released the following day.

Exclusive New FANFIC NEWS!!

Star Wars : Reaper Chronicles

Episode I - The Twins of the Force ----Working Title---

Setting 50-150 years after Darth Malak's death.


	12. MEMORIAM OF JEDI

----ChapterXI – Memoriam of Jedi----

Anakin was just outside of Coruscant's atmosphere when he recieved a transmission from the Jedi Council, it was Mace Windu.

"Skywalker, report to the council as soon as you land. Do not stop at your wife's house either." The transmission ended and Anakin was startled at what he just heard. He couldn't believe that Mace found out. As the yacht began to approach the Jedi Council he thought to himself what the worse thing that could happen would be.

The hanger doors opened and Anakin landed the ship. He went into the bedroom and grabbed Vos' body and lightsaber. He hid Vos' lightsaberunder his cloak and walked out of the starship to find Mace Windu, Yoda, and Plo Koon.

"Whose body do you hold Skywalker?"

"Master Vos. He died in a battle against General Grievous…" Mace Windu gave a suspicous look and then glanced at Yoda. Yoda seemed to think for a second too.

"Very well…Another loss to the Jedi. Anakin report to the Council room and your fate will be decided after betraying the Jedi code." The three Jedi walked away to leave Anakin holding Vos' body. Anakin couldn't think straight he then walked with the body through the Jedi Temple.

He approached a room that had a small arena seating and a brick table right in the center. As Anakin walked into the room he remembered when he watched Qui-Gon burn after being defeated by the Sith. Anakin walked over and lay the body onto the table. He was on his way out of the room, but before leaving he took another glance at Quinlan Vos.

Anakin walked away towards the Jedi Council room where he found Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Stass Allie, and Ki-Adi-Mundi sitting in the seats. He noticed Shakk Ti and Obi-Wan's seat was empty, not even a hologram. Anakin walked towards his seat until being stopped by Mace Windu.

"Young Skywalker, a seat will not be nescessary. Stand in the middle of the room." Anakin then stopped walking towards his chair and stood in the middle of the council much like he did when he became apart of the council.

"The Council and myself have formed a meeting to discuss your position as a Jedi. We have recently discovered that you betrayed the code and fell in love. One of the things that are against the Jedi Order. We have thought about it carefully and wish for you to explain this…betrayl." Said Mace Windu

Anakin was angry on how they treated this. Master Vos lived the same life as Anakin was living right now. "I think it is unfair to not fall in love. Love is a cycle of life and I am not the only Jedi in history to do such a thing. Its not like I killed someone in the order, or went to the dark side."

A few of the Jedi looked at each other as Anakin made this statement. "Young Skywalker as one of the life-time members of this council I have decided to take away your role on the council…"

Anakin's facial expresion showed rage. "This is unfair! How can you put someone on the council and then take them off? I have earned my spot on the council!"

Mace Windu then stood up and faced Anakin. "I took you off the council because you betrayed the code. Council members are suppose to be honorary members leaders of the Jedi!" Anakin was furious. He then reached under his cloak and gripped his hand around the lightsaber that belonged to Vos.

Yoda saw Anakin's hand slip into his robe. Yoda wondered exactly what was going through Anakin's mind. Yoda felt a darkness suddenly fill the room. "That was a mistake…" said Anakin in a cold voice. Anakin then used his right hand to force push Mace Windu. Mace Windu flew backwards and smashed through the council room's window. Anakin then pulled the lightsaber from his robe out and stared at the window that was now shattered.

Yoda stood from his chair and so did the remaining Jedi. "Banned from the order! Leave Coruscant forever you will!" said Yoda in a strong bold voice. Anakin looked at Yoda who had his saber out and gripped it ready for any movement from Anakin. The other Jedi then took their lightsabers from their robes and stood in their Jedi stances.

Anakin looked at the other Jedi before turning his lightsaber off. He then left the council room and began to run. To many thoughts were going through his head. Anakin ran towards the hanger from which he arrived in. He went over to one of the Jedi Starfighters and left the Jedi Temple. Unknown of where he was headed he began to leave the atmosphere of Coruscant.

ON THE CLONE COMMANDOS SHUTTLE…

Obi-Wan sat at the table with the clone leader of the squad. "Master Kenobi, if you don't mind we are ready to leave towards the space station." Said Sarge.

Obi-Wan nodded before he heard a beeping sound coming from the room in which he contacted the Jedi Council. Curiously he ran into the room and accepted the hologram. Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared.

"Master Kenobi, terrible events have just happened. I am afraid Master Windu is dead…or at least we think." Said a nervous voice.

"What? But who-"

"Young Skywalker…he didn't take his removal from the council to well. He was too furious he force pushed Master Windu out the council room's window. That was the last anyone saw of Master Windu…"

Obi-Wan was in shock. "No…That is impossible. Anakin wouldn't do something like that. Is there any way to contact him?"

"He ran out of the council room after that and no one has seen him since he left the Jedi Temple. I fear that he may be a threat to the Republic and Jedi."

"I…I have to contact him…I will contact the council whenever I have information.. I just need some time to cope with this horrific news…"

"I understand Master Kenobi. We are suffering from the many loss that the Jedi have taken in this week. May the force be with you…" The hologram ended leaving a very weak Obi-Wan. He looked down and closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had seen Anakin…with Padmé…

Sarge then came around the corner of the room. "Master Kenobi we are heading to the space station. Prepare for take off."

"Okay…" Sarge walked away and the shuttle began to take off. Obi-Wan used the hologram device to search for any Jedi Starfighters. He found two, one was his former Starfighter left to stay for a long time. The other was only a few systems away from Coruscant. He sent asignal to itwaiting for a response.

No answer. Obi-Wan then his hand against the machine. Obi-Wan walked out of the room to find four men suiting up in armor each a different color. Sarge looked towards Obi-Wan before putting his helmet on.

"We are close to our destination. Prepare for anything men. This may actually be the biggest battle that our eyes have seen." Just in the distance was an almost moon shaped space station.

ON A SPACE STATION JUST OUTSIDE OF CORUSCANT…

The space station had the appearance of the Outland Station. It had a large center and under the main section there was a skinny structure that connected to another large section however was half the size of the top. A ship approached the lower section it looked much like a Republic Gunship expect this one was black and on both sides was the Bounty Hunter symbol.

The gunship landed and the sides opened. A group of clone troopers with all white armor and the bounty hunter symbol on their chest jumped from the gunship. Two of the clone troopers were dragging a beat up looking black man in Jedi robes. It was Mace Windu. They approached an elevator and took him to the upper section.

On the upper section of the space station a group of Bounty Hunters stood in a line on a balcony above the main room. The clone troopers walked in holding the Jedi.

"We found him in the darkest part of Coruscant. He fell from the Jedi Temple." The smallest Bounty Hunter walked out of the line. He wore mandalorian armor with a green tint. It was the son of Jango Fett, Boba Fett.

"The Jedi is mine…" said the teenage voice of Boba Fett. One of the other Bounty Hunters looked at the young Bounty Hunter.

"Boba, why do you want this Jedi? You never wanted any of the other."

"This is the Jedi that took my father's life. It is time I avenge him…" Boba Fett walked over to the balcony and it began to slowly go down to the clone troopers level. Boba Fett walked right in front of the Jedi. Mace Windu just started to gain conscious.

"Remember me Jedi?" Mace looked up at Boba. Then Boba took his blaster out and smacked Mace right in the face. "Throw him into one of the cells. I will finish him when I am bored…"

ON KAMINO….

General Grievous was just arriving. He walked out of his starfighter and into the cloning facility. When he walked in he found Kaminoans dead across the halls. He continued to walk through the facility stepping on and over the corpses. He then came across the room in which the clone of Anakin Skywalker stood on his last visit. Suddenly right behind Grievous a lightsaber turned on and sliced his body right where his heart was. Grievous fell into two pieces, his waist down and his chest up.

Just outside of the clone facility a starfighter approached. It was a Ginivex-class starfighter. A hooded figure walked out and through the storm walked into the facility. The figure removed its hood. It was Darth Maul and he seemed to be disturbed himself of this massacre. To the right of him he heard a lightsaber turn on. Darth Maul grabbed a new lightsaber that he had traveled to retrieve before arriving to Kamino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter XII - Revelation. Tomorrow.

Reaper Chronicles delayed till further notice. A mini-series that will have something to do with RC will be released next week. Title of mini-series tba.


	13. REVELATION

----Chapter XII – Revelation----

Anakin was far from Coruscant. Thoughts rushed through his head about Padmé. What would she think of him now? He couldn't't be a Jedi ever again and Obi-Wan would hate him. Anakin was flying through the galaxy still wondering where he should go. In the distance he saw a large planet.

"T2, what system are we at?" asked Anakin. The droid beeped back and in the cockpit it was translated. "Bespin…I've heard the council mention it once before. I guess this may be our new home for a while." The Jedi Starfighter flew into the gas giant and a large structure stood in the sky.

A hologram began to be sent to Anakin. And a droid appeared. "May I help you Jedi? This planet belongs to the Confederacy."

"I understand, however I am no longer an ally of the Republic or Jedi... I am a dark Jedi."

"I will talk to Baron of the city. Please wait." The hologram went away and Anakin lowered his speed. He then thought of Vos as he waited for the droid to return. A dark Jedi wouldn't be so bad he thought.

The droid returned. "Welcome to Cloud City. You may land on platform 274. Baron Tarkin will greet you when you arrive." The hologram ended and Anakin headed to the platform. When he landed a man arrived with two guards that looked much like Palpatine's guards except these were red.

"Anakin Skywalker…Welcome to Cloud City."

"Thank you Baron Tarkin."

"I have been waiting for your arrival. Please walk with me, I have much to discuss with you." Anakin looked at him with interest. Something felt familiar. The two walked into the city which had white walls and some CIS droids patrolling the hall.

"Anakin, I need someone as powerful as you to help me. The Emperor, before being defeated by Mace Windu." Anakin quickly shot his eyes over at Tarkin. " Planned on you being his apprentice and as one of the most feared people in the galaxy. I am here to ask you if you wish to finish his dream, alongside of me and the Galactic Empire."

Anakin was stunned at what he just said. He thought for a second and realized that there was no turning back to the Republic, or the Jedi. "Yes…I am no Sith lord, however I am the new enemy of the Jedi" Tarkin smiled.

"Good. However, I have another dark Jedi who once was a Sith Lord. General Grievous was planning on using all your information to put it in a clone of you. When he needed you he hired Jedi Quinlan Vos to retrieve you. You managed to stop that from happening and while Grievous was away we were the higher buyers of your clone. We then inserted the remnants of Ajunta Pall, an ancient Sith Lord. I suspect that Grievous is no more…"

Anakin was somewhat disturbed and excited by the news. "So my clone is actually an ancient Sith Lord?"

"Yes. The rule of two is an important rule of the Sith. If you wish to take the role as his apprentice..." Anakin thought for a while and then saw greatness in this decision.

"I will…" They then began to walk further into Cloud City. Tarkin led Anakin to a bedroom.

"Second best in Cloud City. You will be here at the Palace of the Clouds until you feel it is necessary to leave. Come and go as you wish and when the time comes for the Empire to need you I will contact you."

"Thank you Baron Tarkin." Anakin bowed and walked into his room. It was a beautiful room and it a window that overlooked the city. He walked over to the window and looked out at the setting sun. "I am sorry Padmé…"

ON THE CLONE COMMANDO'S SHUTTLE…

"We are now entering the space station…this is the size of a moon…" said Sarge. Obi-Wan sat at the table in which he sat at before. "Are you ready General Kenobi?" Obi-Wan looked up and nodded. He then played back some of the good times him and Anakin had. Finally he felt the shuttle land.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!" shouted Sarge. One by one each commando ran out of the ship onto the station. Obi-Wan stood and grabbed his cloak that was sitting on his chair. He threw it on him and raised the hood and began to leave the shuttle. No one was there it seemed however there was some kind of evil aboard.

The clones all looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan paused and looked around at what he was on, the thing that destroyed Mustafar, the clones taking the Separatists, and Shakk Ti… "Split up into twos, I am going to scout this place for the person who is in control." All the clones split up and Obi-Wan went into his own direction.

Walking along the stale corridors he suddenly stopped. He felt as if something was behind him. He then was stabbed in the back by an invisible force. Obi-Wan fell to the ground and his back was facing up. A clone assassin then turned his invisibility field off. He kicked Obi-Wan in the side and he was motionless. The clone then held his arm forward and turned a hologram on.

"General Tarkin, our mission is complete. The Aiwha Squad did their mission as planned."

"Good…General Skywalker will finish him off later. For now bring him to Cloud City. Your next mission is to attack Coruscant. I want it in ruins, and while you are there attack the Jedi Temple."

"Yes Sir." The hologram ended and the clone assassin picked Obi-Wan up and carried him to the shuttle.

ON KAMINO…

Darth Maul slowly walked toward the sound. He then found a clone of Anakin. "What are you doing here Jedi?"

The clone had his hood up and looked up at Darth Maul. "I am no Jedi…I am Ajunta Pall Sith Lord. I have been resurrected into this body."

Darth Maul slowly walked toward him. He held his lightsaber in his hand and stared at Ajunta. "Do you know where the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi is?"

Ajunta grabbed his lightsaber. "These weapons were for the weak…I need my Sith Sword on Korriban. If wish not to die like this…droid then take me to Korriban." Darth Maul looked at him.

"We will have our revenge on all the Jedi…" The two Sith walked out of the corpse filled facility and walked to the two starfighters. Ajunta went into Grievous' old starfighter while Darth Maul went back into his Ginivex-class starfighter. They both flew off toward Korriban and formed an alliance.

ON THE BOUNTY HUNTER SUPER STATION…

Boba Fett stood in front of the cell of a Jedi who layed unconscious in shorts and nothing else. The Jedi began to raise and Boba watched his every movement. The Jedi looked up and had a blurry eye sight at first. It was Mace Windu however he was as beat up as he had ever been.Mace finally could see the young bounty hunter.

"Do you remember me Jedi? Three years ago you killed my father." Mace slowly tired to rise from the floor, but slipped and slammed his face against the blood stained floor. Boba then opened the forcefield and walked into the cell. He went in front of Mace and crouched down. The bounty hunter took his helmet off to reveal a still pretty young face. He set the helmet down right beside his feet.

"You make me sick…so weak yet you killed my father…" Boba then spit right on the back of Mace's head. He stood and kicked him in the face. "I will make you suffer until I get bored of you in pain…that won't be any time soon Jedi scum. Boba walked out and shut the cell. He continued to walk out of the prisoner cell section.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter XIII – Confrontations this Sunday.

Reaper Chronicles has changed to Shadow Chronicles. I felt it was a necessary change.

Prelude to the Shadow War coming next week.


	14. REBIRTH PART I

----Chapter XIII – Rebirth part I----

It has been nearly two days since Anakin had arrived on Cloud City and something was missing from him. He awoke from another nightmare and was sweating intensely. T2 was in the corner of the room in his own stasis. Anakin then climbed out of bed and toward a closet that contained many outfits that Baron Taking had left. He then found a storage cylinder in the dark corner of the closet.

He walked toward it with curiosity. He was in front of it and then tried to open it however was unable to. Anakin walked out of the closet and grabbed his lightsaber and approached the cylinder for a second time. He turned on the lightsaber and sliced the upper part of the canister off. Inside was many ancient artifacts. Anakin reached in and pulled a mask that seemed to have seen a lot. It was red and black and where the eyes should be a black line all the way across the mask.

"That would be the mask of Darth Revan…a very powerful Sith lord during the Jedi Civil War." Said Baron Tarkin. "All that is in the cylinder is yours to take and wear if you please. Some of those are said to give you the power of the Sith lord it belonged to."

Anakin looked from Tarkin to the mask and glared into it. "Are you saying if I wore this mask it is possible that I will retain some of Revan's powers?"

"Indeed…However the Empire is ready to prepare it's first appearance. We will start by destroying Coruscant and the Jedi. I thought you may be interested in your former master's status though…" Tarkin yelled out the closet and a clone commando brought in a beat up Obi-Wan.

Anakin dropped the mask and was stunned to be face to face with his friend again. Obi-Wan was unconscious and hasn't remembered anything for two days. "Our clone assassin's stabbed him with an stasis chip which will keep him unconscious until we take it out."

"Baron Tarkin, what do you plan to do with him?"

"That is what I wanted to ask you my lord. He is a threat to the Empire and will probably side with the Jedi and whatever clone troopers do not join us. A decision only the leader of the Empire can make Lord Skywalker."

Anakin looked at Tarkin thinking about the words he had just said. "Throw him somewhere safe…I will deal with him later."

"Very well my lord…" Tarkin then turned to the clone commando. "You have done well RC-1013. Take our guest to the cell blocks in the lower part of the palace."

"Yes sir right away…" RC-1013, also known as Sarge, carried Obi-Wan out of the room and Tarkin followed him.

Anakin now stood in the closet and thought about what just had happened. Would Obi-Wan forgive him? Could Anakin ever rejoin the Jedi or would Obi-Wan hate him. Anakin tried to forget that whole conversation. As he looked on the ground Revan's mask was now face first into the ground. Anakin slowly picked up the mask and looked into it again.

He walked over to his bed and sat at the end of it. Something was drawing him into it. Anakin turned its face away and slowly began to put it on. Finally it was on and he felt so…good. He stood up and went back to the cylinder and pulled more from it. Next he drew an upper chest and shoulder plates that were golden. In the center of the chest plate was an eye. He grabbed a black cloak and put in on. Then he placed the chest and shoulder plates on.

Anakin felt more powerful than he had ever felt in his life. Lastly there was a lightsaber inside. He pulled the lightsaber out and turned it on to reveal a black emitting light coming from the handle.Anakin raised his hood and then walked over to T2. The droid then went out of its stasis stage and the two headed toward the hanger. A B1 battle droid stood outside the hanger.

"You may not pass without au-" Anakin then raised his hand and quickly turned it into a fist and the droid's head crushed. Anakin looked at his hand in amazement. He then traveled to his newly painted Jedi Starfighter. It was black and had a white symbol on it. It was the Imperial symbol. He and T2 hopped into the starfighter and left Cloud City.

"T2, set coordinates to Korriban…that is where I must fully fulfill my destiny as Sith lord…" A new person was created from three different Sith Lords and a confused padawan...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REBIRTH PART II - Anakin Skywalker arrives at Korriban and finds two other Sith. How will Anakin survive if the two Sith try to attack him?

STAR WARS : SHADOW WAR OFFICIAL TITLE

FIRST PROFILE CHARACTER :

Name : Darth Vash

Profession : SITH LORD

LIGHTSABER COLOR : Black [ the black saber used in Revelations is Vash's

DESCRIPTION : A cloaked man who hides behind a mask to hide his distorted face.

PRELUDE TO THE SHADOW WAR...Coming next week...


	15. CONFRONTATION PART II

Just for any confusion, this is a three part thing to the story and will conclude with the next chapter. The overall thing is called "Illusions of Fate"

----Chapter XIV – Confrontations part II----

The new dark sided Jedi flew across the galaxy toward Korriban. Deep down Anakin was alive fighting these three Sith lords in his head. Anakin was standing in a blank space with his blue lightsaber turned on and three Sith lords stood around them each with their lightsaber on.

Darth Revan wore the same mask as Anakin was wearing now with his hood up and wielding a red lightsaber. The one that owned the black saber was wearing almost the same attire however his mask looked very battle damaged and one of his eye holes contained a black blur of nothing, he wielded a black lightsaber. The last Sith Lord was wearing the same golden armor with the eye in the center, he had a purple robe underneath and his face was visible and very disturbing.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Anakin yelled as he continuously turned his head at each of them.

"Such a strong willed person to not have fallen to the darkside…it's a shame. That will change when I finish you though." Said the visible faced Sith Lord. "I am Naga Shadow, the most powerful Sith Lord of all…"

Darth Revan then began to speak. "Very wrong you are Naga, I myself was a great warrior during the times of the Old Republic. I would be able to kill any of you…" Darth Revan then turned his head from the two sith lords to Anakin.

"I am also from the times of Old Republic, I am Darth Vash! Former leader of the Covenant of the Sith and leader of the Shadow Knights. It would be wise you follow my advice young…what is your name?"

Anakin turned to look at the hidden Sith wielding the black lightsaber. "I am Anakin Skywalker…Dark Jedi and the Leader of the Empire."

Naga Shadow laughed. "You? Well I am sure you are very fine tuned in the ways of the force, however are you truly a Dark Jedi?" Anakin looked over at him and slowly gripped his lightsaber tightly.

"Duel then…if you can defeat me than you are the better Sith." Anakin grinned as he said that.

Naga Shadow looked at the other two Sith Lords. "How about we raise the stakes…lets say the control of this body? If any of us Sith Lords lose whatever is left of us will be… gone. However if you lose Skywalker, you will no longer be anything but a shadow of the past. Deal?"

"I agree…Prepare for your defeat." Said Anakin.

"We will fight two matches…Skywalker and…Revan. Myself and Vash. The Winner will move on." Said Naga Shadow.

Revan walked toward Anakin and raised his blade ready to duel. "This will be the easiest Jedi ever…" said Revan. Revan ran toward Anakin and slashed at him. Anakin then with most of his strength pushed him off of the attack. Revan turned and stumbled. Anakin walked forward and began to force choke Revan.

Revan grabbed his throat and dropped his saber. Anakin then force pushed him backwards and grabbed Revan's red lightsaber with the force. Anakin then walked toward Revan who was slowly getting up. Revan was rubbing his throat and as soon as he looked up Anakin slashed the sabers upward cutting his arms of his body. Then quickly crossed them as he reached Revan's shoulders and cut his head off.

Revan's head slowly fell from his body and his body then fell to the ground. "Easiest Jedi huh?" Anakin then turned back at a surprised Naga Shadow and an emotionless mask. Suddenly Naga Shadow pulled his sword out and slashed Vash's head off as well.

"It looks like it is just the two of us Skywalker…" Naga Shadow walked forward and began to take a circular path as did Anakin. They circled the dead corpse of Revan. Anakin grasped both lightsabers and Naga put both hands on his large sword. "Ever fought with a sith sword skywalker?"

"No…but it won't save you from your destined death."

"How do say that so boldly?"

"Well obviously someone killed you before and I must be the one who has to finish it."

"Well I killed myself…"

"Then let me take the pleasure in doing it myself." They both fired at each other however Anakin seemed to not be the one with the better strike. Anakin fell backwards and lie on his back. Naga then raised his ready to swing at Anakin. Anakin quickly grabbed his lightsabers and swung across to slice the Sith Lord in half.

However before falling into two he stabbed his sword into Anakin's chest. Naga's top half fell on top of Anakin. "If…I die…you will go…with…me…" Naga then rolled over and he was finally dead. Anakin was in pain and it wasn't just the impact of the blade, he felt something attacking his chest. Anakin grabbed onto the sword and tried to pull it out however it resulted in unbearable pain.

Anakin yelled. "STOP IT!!!" Suddenly Anakin was back in the starfighter just outside of Korriban. Anakin threw off the mask and pulled Naga Shadow's golden armor off. He then pulled Darth Vash's lightsaber out and looked at it. The starfighter was now landing on the planet that lay in ruins. He landed just outside of a building that seemed to once be a very populated place. Next to his starfighter was two other starfighters that looked very familiar.

"The Sith…" as he jumped out of the starfighter he felt a sudden pain in his chest and fell to the ground. "Did it really happen? Or was it a dream…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star Wars : Prelude to the Shadow War has begun...check it out in the Games -- Star Wars section...more coming soon

Chapter XV - Fear of Evil [working title Friday...One will be dead...


	16. INTERNAL DECEPTION PART III

The surprise ending to this three part segment of Revelations...this is one you may not believe.

----Chapter XV- Internal Deception part III----

Anakin then began to climb from the ground. He know was standing in front an ancient building. Anakin walked forward toward the open door and walked in. He still clutched his chest with his left hand then in the main chamber of the building he found two hooded figures. One had metal legs much like the one he encountered not to long ago. The other seemed to be about the same size as him.

"Ajunta Pall, where is your tomb? If we find it then you can have your own body back and finally regain all your force powers…"

"It will only be a matter of time till we find the Sith tombs…it has been so long seen I was last in my body or for that matter able to look around in my tomb as a ghost. Darth Revan was the last to see me as a ghost and tried to bring me to the light however, it was much harder to turn from the darkside."

Anakin stood boldly and walked toward the two. "Surrender Sith…or I will have to kill you…"

The two turned around a grin appeared on Darth Maul's face and a reflection of himself appeared emotionless. "Ahhh…We meet again Jedi…"

"Last time we met, I was a Jedi. Now I am ruler of the Empire and a dark Jedi. I have learned some new powers since we last met also."

Darth Maul walked forward and removed his hood. Ajunta Pall in the clone Anakin Skywalker body walked in the other direction. "Ignore my master…"

Anakin merely smiled. "So if appearances matter am I your master too?"

"Funny…but not nearly as watching your blood spreading across the floor." Darth Maul then pulled another new lightsaber. Anakin then pulled out the ancient lightsaber that belonged to Darth Vash and Quinlan Vos' old saber. They both turned their lightsabers on almost simultaneously.

"I seemed to have a hard time keeping my own lightsaber, so I borrowed a few." Darth Maul looked at the black saber with shock.

"The onyx crystal lightsaber…the strongest crystal that had ever been found by the Sith. There were only two in the galaxy…I guess I will make it my own." Anakin looked at the lightsaber and shrugged. He then walked toward Darth Maul ready to strike him.

Darth Maul then closed his eyes for a minute. Anakin stopped and wondered what he was doing. The ceiling above began to shake and as Anakin looked up he was kicked in the chest by a strong force. Darth Maul had just kicked Anakin across the floor. Anakin then quickly jumped back to his feet however the pain in his chest was worse than before.

Anakin yelled in pain, then looked forward at the approaching Sith. Anakin and tried to ignore the pain and fight. Anakin charged forward and swung one of the blades at Darth Maul and it was blocked. Anakin then pulled the black lightsaber upward hit Darth Maul's hilt. It then pulled apart into two lightsabers and Darth Maul grinned and jumped into the air to kick Anakin once more. Anakin flew backwards and hit his back against the rocky wall.

Darth Maul then charged forward and Anakin suddenly dropped both lightsabers and held out his hand to force choke Darth Maul. Darth Maul froze in place and was above the floor. He dropped both of his sabers and grabbed his throat. Anakin then remembered what he did to the droid earlier when he left Bespin. Anakin then held up his other hand and tried to make a fist however it was harder than before.

Darth Maul then grabbed his head and tried to yell in pain. Finally Darth Maul's skull collapsed and a horrific cracking sound echoed the room. Darth Maul then was motion less in the air. Anakin then back up to the wall as much as he could and looked at his hands.

"What did I do…" He looked back at the distorted figure Darth Maul's head had now taken. Anakin then grabbed his two lightsabers and ran after Ajunta Pall. He then exited the building and was in a wasteland that was surrounded by mountains. Anakin followed the path and saw two different directions he could go now. Left was a dark cave where he heard something screaming inside. The right lead to a vast wasteland area.

Anakin began to walk to the right and he found four tombs. A figure was walking to the one with a statue above that had an almost body like figure wrapping its arms around itself. "The Valley of the Dark Lords…I've heard of it once before."

Anakin then walked toward the tomb that Ajunta Pall had just went into. When Anakin reached the tomb he felt evil surround his body however ignored it and walked into the tomb. Inside it was very dark and he heard his own voice a little into the distance. He approached the voice to find an empty room that contained a tomb and a sword above it.

Anakin cautiously walked in and the archway that was a door shut when Anakin entered. A figure then approached him from the right. And to the left another figure approached. He was looking at himself in both directions.

"Can you fight yourself?" asked the one to the right.

"Can you kill yourself?" asked the left clone.

"Or are you going to destroy yourself…" said another voice that was different. The two clones of him pulled out a green lightsaber and Anakin pulled out Quinlan Vos' green lightsaber.

The three then began to fight each other. Each held the same color blade, the same stance, and the same face. They continued to block each others attack and strike quickly after. Suddenly one of the Anakin's grabbed his chest with his right hand. The one of the other Anakin's took their blade and stabbed him right in the chest. The last Anakin then cut his head off. The two remaining continued to attack each other.

Out of the shadows a figure approached and picked up the head of the Jedi. He was wearing the clothes of the ancient Sith. It was Ajunta Pall and he was now in his original body. He looked into his face and then threw the head aside. The two were still fighting each other.

"That will be enough…You have completed your mission and killed the Jedi. Now follow me as we begin our rein as the leaders of the Empire…" The two Anakin's looked at each other and turned their lightsabers off. Ajunta Pall then grabbed his sword and walked out of the tomb. The motionless body of Anakin Skywalker lay there in the tomb of Ajunta Pall…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is it for the the three part "Illusions of Fate" segment of Star Wars : Revelations. However the story is truly just starting.

Chapter XVI - The Onyx Betrayl [working title

Internal Pain. Illusion. Sword. Deception...


	17. THE ONYX BETRAYL

----Chapter XVI – The Onyx Betrayal----

Obi-Wan was just gaining conscious in the cell in the Palace of Clouds. His eyesight was blurry, but he could make out a figure in front of him. He wiped his eyes and squinted to make out the figure. It was a rodian who was holding a blaster rifle. The rodian began to speak his native language, Obi-Wan understood what he said.

"Have a nice sleep Jedi?"

"Well, I have had better. Where am I?" said Obi-Wan, the rodian understood native however chose to speak his native.

"Palace of the Clouds, Bespin. You lucky you still alive. Leader of Empire spare you for some reason…"

Obi-Wan began to stand and he felt a sharp pain in his back. Then it all came back to him, he was stabbed on the space station. "Empire…who is the leader?"

"Some sith lord. They are planning on attacking the Jedi Temple and Coruscant in the upcoming days. The clone troopers are betraying the Republic." Obi-Wan walked to the invisible barrier that separated him from the main hall.

"The Sith? That's impossible we destroyed th- ANAKIN! No it can't be…let me out of the cell please…I will help you get what you want." The rodian laughed and pulled a keycard from his vest.

"I can I trust you Jedi?" Obi-Wan then raised his hand and began to talk.

"You will let me out of this cell." The rodian then spoke the same thing back and unlocked the barrier. A purple light appeared and then disappeared. "You have done a bad thing, you must go into the cell." The same thing happened and as he walked into the cell Obi-Wan grabbed the keycard.

Obi-Wan then turned the shield back on and the the rodian came to his senses. "You Jedi use mind trick on me. That unfair! When I get out of here you better be gone or Greedo come get you!" Obi-Wan laughed and waved at the trapped rodian. Obi-Wan walked through the cell and found many prisoners, he then heard some foot steps approaching from the stairwell.

It was Baron Tarkin with Ajunta Pall and the two Anakins. "I have taken care of that Jedi. Now Baron Tarkin, I wish for you to grant me the leadership of the Empire."

Tarkin turned his head around because he heard something. "I can assure you Lord Pall, that with the elimination of Skywalker you will now lead the Empire into the beginning of a new era. However I must ask, how did you defeat the young Jedi?"

"The two replicas behind be were used to fight him. When they battled the real Jedi had a chest pain and when he reached at his chest my two replicas defeated him. We will not see him until we are one with the force again, his head was removed."

Tarkin raised his eyebrows. "Very well…I must attend a meeting with my officers that are on board our space station, the Death Star. Under its completion you will be able to stay aboard that if you wish. I will contact you when I will need you." Tarkin bowed and Ajunta Pall did the same. Tarkin walked back to the stairwell and left the hall.

Ajunta Pall then looked down the hallway that contained many cells. "One of you stay here, and one follow me."

"I will guide you my master…"said the one to the right behind Ajunta.

"Very well…follow…" The two of them went down the hallway and the one remaining looked to the left then to the right. The other two were far down the hallway and were barely visible. The Anakin standing by himself then lowered his hood and paced back and forth.

The other Anakin that followed Ajunta Pall was now at a cell that contained a rodian. "That is interesting…this is the cell that is suppose to contain the Jedi prisoner." The rodian then began to speak.

"You Skywalker from Tatioone! Help me old friend. Jedi came and mind trick me to open cell! Then he told me to come in and he lock me." The Anakin then looked over at the Ajunta Pall.

"Well…you are no use to my Empire then…" Ajunta Pall then began to force choke the rodian. As he did the Anakin reached into his hooded cloak and pulled out a lightsaber slowly. Quickly he turned it one and stabbed Ajunta Pall. Ajunta then stopped choking the rodian and looked down at his chest to find a black light emitting from it.

"Surprise Lord Pall…however this is my Empire…" said Anakin. He then turned off his lightsaber and Ajunta Pall fell to the ground. Ajunta looked at Anakin and began to speak.

"How…I watched…you die…"said Ajunta in pain.

"Well when I was in battle with your two replicas I used the force to start putting pressure on his heart. When I did that he reached his chest and that is when me and your other replica killed him. I sliced my own head off though…that was weird."

Ajunta Pall let out a little laugh. "Clever…Jedi…" then Ajunta finally died. Anakin looked back down the hallway to barely make out an image of two figures. One held a green lightsaber and the other with nothing. Anakin ran down to find Obi-Wan dodging the attacks from his clone.

"Master catch!" Anakin threw Quinlan Vos' lightsaber and Obi-Wan caught it. Anakin then turned his black lightsaber back on and went in to attack too. It was too much for the clone to handle and Anakin stabbed it in his chest.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. Anakin then went to hug his master and Obi-Wan hugged him back. "I missed you Anakin…"

"I missed you Master…" They finally stopped and Obi-Wan gave a sudden look of disappointment.

"What has happened to you? You killed Master Windu and almost took the role of the leader of the Empire."

"Master, if you were in my situation you would understand. There was nothing else I could do. They banned me from the Jedi Council because of Padmé…Wait I need to see Padmé."

"Anakin, that doesn't mean you have to kill Master Windu. I could have helped you however it is impossible for you to rejoin the Jedi Order…I am sorry." Anakin gave an angered looked at his master.

"If I can never join the Jedi again…then I am the enemy of the Jedi!" Anakin gave Obi-Wan a stern and evil face.

"Anakin…You are better than this. There are better choices you can make! Don't do this…as my friend…"

"You are no friend of mine…a true friend would do anything to help me…" Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and held it tightly. "Do you know what I have been through as a Jedi? I lost my hand twice, my face is scared, and I have had to save so many lives with little respect. The Empire welcomes me as their leader, and your old friend accepted my choices…"

Obi-Wan looked at him with disbelief. "Quinlan Vos was in the same situation as you…in the end it destroyed him. I don't want to fight you Anakin, we are like brothers. However I will defend myself as long as I have too…" Obi-Wan grabbed Vos' old lightsaber and held it in his hand.

Anakin turned on the Onyx lightsaber and held it so it was dividing his face into two. One side of his face was casted with a black light, the other seemed to be the true Anakin that Obi-Wan had known. Obi-Wan turned the lightsaber on and a green light appeared at his side. In between them was a gap that went to the cells of other criminals who seemed very interested in this encounter.

"This is the end for you my master…" said Anakin with no emotions.

"Qui-Gon would be very disappointed in you…and myself."

"You failed Obi-Wan, not me. I am fulfilling my destiny and on my path I must defeat you. I am the Chosen One, and I will bring balance to the force by killing any remaining Jedi…STARTING WITH YOU!" Anakin then stepped forward with his lightsaber and was starting to attack Obi-Wan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter XVII - Chapter XX is a four part segment called "Final Breath / Sacrifice of Light"

Part I - Traps of Tarkin 12/4/07

Part II - Surviving Fett 12/7/07

Part III - Alternate Situations [working title 12/9/07

Part IV - Sacrifice [working title 12/11/07

This will be the conclusion of Revelations. Enjoy while it is still going on. Please Reviews!!!!


	18. TRAPS OF TARKIN

----Chapter XVII – Traps of Tarkin----

The green and black blades collided. They both had their hands on their lightsabers trying to be the stronger one. Finally Anakin kicked Obi-Wan's shin. Obi-Wan felt the pain however did not let up anymore. When Anakin kicked him however he let some of his driving force leave his hands which cause Obi-Wan to have won the balanced collision. Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan and was punched in the face.

Anakin twirled around and as he did he suddenly fell face first onto the ground. Obi-Wan tripped him with his foot that was the same that was just kicked in the shin. Anakin's black lightsaber flew forward a couple of feet. Obi-Wan began to run forward after the lightsaber until Anakin reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan's left ankle pulling him down with him.

Anakin stood up as Obi-Wan was still on his hands and knees trying to get up as well. Anakin then used the force to shove Obi-Wan into the shield that contained a young Feeorin boy. He was frightened when the Jedi's body hit the shield. Anakin then took off running toward his lightsaber. He used the force to grab it just a few feet away. He turned around to see Obi-Wan heading toward the stairwell. Anakin threw his hand forward and a large force ball shot down the hall.

The force ball was so powerful it was ripping the walls apart and some cells were even opened because of it. The force ball then hit the wall and a huge hole appeared on the wall. Anakin ran down the hall pushed the escaped criminals out of his way. He passed the stairwell and jumped through the hole. He was now in the elevator shaft and as he jumped in he grabbed the wall opposite the hole. An elevator was quickly rushing upwards. Anakin jumped backward to do a flip and then landed on the elevator.

Anakin then pulled his lightsaber out and cut a hole through the top of the elevator. A pair of CIS droids stood in there. Anakin then cut them into pieces. Anakin was arriving on the Entry level and he could feel someone approaching the elevator. The doors opened and as soon as they did Anakin and Obi-Wan's blades hit each other once more. This time Anakin managed to shove Obi-Wan off of his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan swung backwards and then as he turned back around he swung his blade at Anakin. Anakin used one hand to block it and used his other hand to force push Obi-Wan back into the main entrance to the palace. Many civilians were watching along with CIS droids and a few clone troopers. Obi-Wan landed on his feet when he flew backwards. The two then began to hit each other's blade very quickly. Finally they began spinning from one hand to the other and then each with one hand collided once more.

Anakin grabbed his blade with both hands soon after and Obi-Wan did the same. Behind Obi-Wan Baron Tarkin and his body guards appeared from the grand stairwell and found the two battling. He postponed his where he planned on traveling to watch the two fight each other. Anakin then pulled one hand away from his lightsaber because of his chest pain. He reached his chest with his left hand and as he did Obi-Wan cut Anakin's lightsaber hilt into two and barely cut his cheek.

Anakin began to scream in pain from his chest, something was applying pressure to his chest. Obi-Wan turned his lightsaber off and knelled down to help Anakin. When he did this Anakin punched Obi-Wan in the face with all his might. Anakin's cheek began to bleed and his eyes were turning orange with a tint of yellow.

Obi-Wan then stood and looked at his former apprentice. "My friend is dead…you murdered him. When the time comes I am sure I will see him before one of us crosses to the other world…" Obi-Wan then looked over at Tarkin.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Anakin. He then tried to get up from the cold palace floors. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's robe and fell to the ground. Obi-Wan looked down at him once more before shedding a tear and walking to the elevator. Obi-Wan walked to the elevator and went to the next floor, the leisure/docking bay floor.

Tarkin walked over to Anakin who still laid on the floor clutching his chest. "You seem to surprise me every time I see you. You survived Ajunta Pall and…my trap. Well at least you are trying to survive it. I knew you would want to try the Sith Lord's artifacts on and I used the remnants of them to attack you as you wore them. Also they were suppose to lead you to your doom on Korriban if they didn't kill you in your mind."

Anakin looked at Tarkin. "Why…I thought you wanted me to-" Anakin yelled in pain once more.

"To lead the Empire? Ha…No you were just a little pawn. The Emperor wanted you to, however I am the ruler of the Empire. Its to bad you are to foolish to look past these types of things. While you fight the virus that will soon reach your heart and kill you…I will bring you along as we prepare to attack Coruscant." Tarkin smiled and then signaled the clone troopers to grab Anakin and bring him.

They then were outside of the palace and were walking to a starship. It was a Lambda-class T-4 shuttle, what the designs of the Republic's tri-wing design was. They boarded the ship and headed off Bespin. Anakin was put in a interrogation cell. It was a small platform that was barely large enough for anyone to sit in. Anakin sat in there crying thinking about all the wrong things he had done and that he may never see Padmé again.

The shuttle landed on an Imperial Venator-class Star Destroyer. They kept Anakin in the shuttle and left him to rot in the cell at least until they reached Coruscant. He then stood in the little space he had and closed his eyes. He was focusing on something. He held his hand out toward the shield that was around him and suddenly the shield all created a ball in front of Anakin's hand. Anakin opened his eyes and the purple ball that was once a shield now sat in his hand.

He then thrust his arm into the air and threw the ball down. The ball hit the floor and exploded. The whole shuttle began to shake and the floor began to crack. Finally it all stopped and the floor he was standing on collapsed along with the rest of the ship. He now was in more pain, because the entire ship lay on top of him. He couldn't move and it seemed it was impossible for him to get out of this situation. Voices began to speak just outside of the rubble. It was clone troopers.

"Should we just open the hanger and let it all fall into space?" said one voice.

"No way, all the other starships in the hanger will be out in space too. Emperor Tarkin had a prisoner in there though so we need to recover the body." Said an almost identical voice.

"Alright begin digging through until we find a body." Said the first voice. The rubble of the once ship began to move and Anakin could finally see a bit of light. Then it was blocked out by a clone trooper.

"I found him…Hold on we will have you out…" The clones continued to remove the rubble. Finally Anakin could move his body however chose not to. They pulled his body out and began to drag him to the closest medical facility. Anakin was out of it for a few hours.

Anakin then woke up to find Tarkin looking down at him. "You never seem to die no matter what I throw at you? I set a sensor around your cell, and if any pressure was put on the sensor the whole ship would be blown up…but you still seem to be in front of me alive."

"I..wi..will…not…die…until I…dest…ory…the…Empi..re…"said a very wounded Anakin.

Tarkin then laughed. "Hmmm…well I am sure all of Coruscant will be destroyed by then. Even if it isn't you only have a few hours till the virus will attack your heart and kill you. Plus you have to get out of the medical facility first."

Tarkin began walking out of the facility. "We will be arriving in the Coruscant system in an hour…I would hurry…" Tarkin then left. Anakin then began to rise from the bed.

"I'm..coming..for you…Tarkin…and I wi..will kill…you…even…if I…have to…die…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter XVIII - Surviving Fett

Mace Windu has now went a few days without talking or defending himself against Boba Fett's torturing attacks. This time it is different though, Boba is now tired of the emotionless Jedi and has finally decided on avenging is father by killing Mace the same way...

Chapter XVIX - Unwanted Ally [ working title

Chapter XX - Resolution [ working title

The series has been great, is this going to be goodbye? I honestly can't decide however The Shadow War is my next story and will be for a while. If it turns into a flunk (which I hope not) then I may turn to something new or bring back this series. I would like to see reviews on Prelude to Shadow War and that will really determine my decsion.

Love writing you guys the stories you like to read. Review the last three chapters to my first Star Wars fiction plz!!!


	19. SURVIVING FETT

----Chapter XIII – Surviving Fett----

Mace Windu lay on the ground of the cold cell floor face down. The cell opened and Boba Fett appeared. "Get up Jedi scum!" Boba then kicked Mace in the side. Mace tried to get up slowly. When he was just on his knees you could see his face. He was bruised and his chest was scarred with open wounds. Boba then kicked Mace across the face. Mace fell to the floor and began to groan.

"I am getting tired of you Jedi. Your emotionless expressions and you do not speak. I want to kill you so badly…" Boba pulled out Mace's lightsaber and turned it on. "Remember how you killed my father? With this exact lightsaber…" Boba walked over and grabbed Mace's head and held him back onto his knees. Boba then held the lightsaber just under his throat.

"Do you feel your life fading away just from one quick motion from my hand…" Boba waited for a response. "No response…well say goodbye to your life!" Boba was just about to slice his head when the League of Bounty Hunter's Station alarms began to sound. A voice then began to speak throughout the entire station.

"We are under attack by a large Starship. It seems to be a Republic Star Destroyer. Evacuate the station and head to the secret base on Tralus. Travel there as soon as you leave the LoBH Station." The station began to shake from attacks. Boba then turned off the lightsaber.

"Your lucky this time Jedi. As much as I would like to let you rot here I want the pleasure of watching you suffering while dying at my feet. So get up, we are close to the hanger." Mace still continued to stay on his knees. Boba punched Mace and when he fell to the ground he grabbed his leg and began to drag him to the hanger which contained his Slave I. He arrived and some parts of the hanger were falling. They finally were inside the Slave I and took off of the station. When they were outside of the hanger and into space they found a Star Destroyer heading toward the station.

"Damn Republic…You and your friends make me sick Jedi." Boba turned around to where he set Mace on the wall. However Mace was nowhere near his former location. "Are we playing hide and seek? I know this ship inside and out, don't make come after you." Boba then set the ship on autopiolt to Tralus.

Boba then stood and held Mace's lightsbaer. He slowly walked out of the cockpit and towards a ladder that led to the small armory and a captive cell. "I know your around here Jedi…" Boba heard a sound and then turned the lightsaber on. The ship began to shake from being hit from something. Boba walked towards the weapon cabinet that held his father's old blasters. When he turned around he was punched in the face. Mace was moving quicker than he had in days.

Boba quickly recovered and tried to swing the lightsaber at Mace however Mace was quicker than the blade. Mace tripped Boba with his foot and Boba let go of the lightsaber. Mace did not get a glimpse of where his weapon went and when he turned to find it he then fell to the ground as well. Boba grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Boba then quickly rose from then ground and began beating up on the defenseless Jedi.

Mace was able to make a strong punch at Boba's helmet and cracked the black protective shield. Boba reached for his helmet to see what exactly happened. When he did Mace kicked Boba off from on top of him. Boba flew backwards and hit the opposite wall. Mace rose from the ground before Boba did, when he did he turned another direction. Mace found his lightsaber and used the force to bring it to his hand. He quickly turned it on turned back to where Boba was.

Boba was now climbing up the ladder to the cockpit. Mace ran over and used the force to pull him back down. Boba tried to hold onto the ladder, but the force was much more powerful than his strength. He fell onto his back and Mace raised his lightsaber getting ready to strike him. Boba reached his wrist and pressed a button to release cord that wrapped around Mace's wrist. It tied his hands together and he dropped his lightsaber.

Boba slowly cimbled off the ground and took his helmet off. He was now face to face with his father's killer.

"Brave you are Jedi…however I always win." Boba then kicked Mace backwards. Mace fell to the ground onto his back and was unable to rise from the ground because his hands were tied.

"Good…try getting up now." Boba laughed and then started to climb the ladder. He then stopped and laughed once more. "I forgot my helmet…" Boba walked over picked it up and put it on. "Ohh…yeah. I almost forgot about your lightsaber…" Boba picked it up and climbed up the ladder to the cockpit.

Mace lay on the ground trying to figure out how he was going to escape the wire that was tied around his wrists. Mace looked around the room for something and then a viroblade on a stand caught his eyes. He struggled the to use the force and pull it off the stand. Finally it slipped off the stand and flew to his hands. Carefully he started to cut the wire with the blade and his hands were finally released.

Mace then climbed from the floor and looked around for some sort of clothing. He found some old mandalorian armor that seemed special to Boba. It was in a sealed case that needed a code to open. Mace went up to the device on the case and used the viroblade and smashed the device. It opened and Mace Windu threw on the yellow armor that held the Neo-Crusader armor desgin. Mace then climbed the ladder into the cockpit. Boba turned around then rose from his seat.

"How dare you wear my ancestors armor! You are not worthy enough and for that I will not wait any longer to kill you." Boba walked over and the two began fist fighting each other. Mace then used his knee to hit Boba in his stomach. Boba bent over and grabbed his stomach. Mace raised his elbow and powerfully struck Boba's head with it. Boba fell to the floor. Mace kicked Boba in the face to crack his helmet even more. Mace then pulled the helmet off and threw it backwards, it went down to the lower part of the ship. Mace grabbed Boba's hair from behind and began smashing his head into the ground.

After doing it several times Mace stopped and for the first time in a few days he spoke.

"You are done torturing me, bounty hunter. Now you will stay in the criminal station in Coruscant." Mace then threw Boba down to the lower level and locked him in the captive cell. He climbed back up the ladder and began to piolt the ship. He turned around and headed towards the Star Destroyer. He began to send a transmittion to the Star Destroyer, however someone he had never seen before.

"May I help you mandalorian?" said Tarkin.

"This is Master Windu, I was disguised as a mandalorian. I wish to board the Star Destroyer and travel back to Coruscant with you. I have a bounty hunter who is under arrest by my authority."

"Very well…you may aboard. A friend is here to…catch up with you Master Windu."

"Who would that be."

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He is in a critical condition in our medical facility, a good place to…catch up…" Tarkin smiled.

Mace was seeking revenge on Anakin since that day in the council room. However he did not know if he should kill him and make it a secret or let him live.

"I would love to catch up with him…I will surprise him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. ALTERNATE SITUATIONS

----Chapter XIX – Alternate Situations----

Anakin was walking around the small medical room. A clone trooper stood just outside the door and a camera was watching his movements. The door was opened for the first time since Tarkin left, it was not someone Anakin wanted to see. A man in mandalorian armor appeared and walked toward Anakin. The man removed his helmet to reveal a familiar face just a little more beat up than usual.

"Skywalker…surprised to see me?" Anakin was terrified.

"Your helping the Empire?" asked Anakin as he slowly backed away from Mace.

"Empire?"

"Yes, this is an Imperial Star Destroyer. Emperor Tarkin is aboard, we must stop him before they attack Coruscant."

"What are you talking about Skywalker?"

"After Palpatine died some of his most loyal servants have been trying to fulfill his dream of an Empire. Tarkin has been successful so far, he killed General Grievous and have both CIS droids and clone troopers working with him. They plan to attack Coruscant and destroy the Jedi temple along with the Senate building."

Mace made an expression that had disbelief written all over it. "Why are you aboard this ship then? Are you apart of the Empire?"

"No, well I was until they betrayed me. Look we have to work toge-" Anakin fell to the ground and grabbed his chest. Mace looked at him and was confused.

"Are you trying to fool me? Or are you in pain?"

"I…I have…a vir-" Anakin yelled once more. "I HAVE A VIRUS!" Mace looked back at the door. He walked right above Anakin.

"Well…I do not sense you are lying however I can't trust someone who almost killed me. Tell me though Skywalker, have you ever wanted to kill me with your anger?"

Anakin paused as his pain slowly decreased. He looked up at Mace and a flashback from when he force push him out the window came into his head. The door opened behind Mace and Anakin. Boba Fett appeared with a blaster in his hand. Mace began to turn around and when he did Boba spoke.

"Finally…" Boba then shot the blaster a few times at Mace's chest and he fell to the ground. Boba continued to hold his blaster at the Jedi who was quickly dying. "I have avenged you father…" Boba took his helmet off and looked into the dying Jedi's eyes.

Anakin looked over at Mace as he died, motionless. Anakin looked at Boba who gave him a quick glance. Anakin slowly climbed from the ground and looked at the bounty hunter he remembered from the Clone Wars.

"Jedi Knight, you helped me escape from death. An ally in return I am, so shall I ask something you desire?" Anakin remembered when Boba almost died in a battle with Asajj Ventress in his Slave I. Anakin saved his life and then went after Ventress.

"I want to destroy this ship before it attacks Coruscant, you think you can help me?" asked Anakin who still continued to look at Mace Windu.

"If that is what you wish, then it will be done. Shall we leave this room?" Anakin nodded, but as they began to leave he grabbed Mace's lightsaber. The two then ran out into a hallway with clones who looked at the two suspiciously. Anakin pointed over to an elevator that was just visible to the right. They ran over to it and waited for it to come down to their level.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL IMPACT ON CORUSCANT! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" echoed a voice across the entire star destroyer. The elevator opened with four clone troopers standing. Boba nodded and the clone troopers continued to their destination. They walked into the elevator and headed to the bridge. The elevator came to a stop on the highest floor of the star destroyer. They walked into a hallway with several clone troopers guarding an extremely large blast door.

"That has to be the way to the command bridge with Tarkin…" said Anakin as they looked at the large blast door. Boba pulled his blaster out and squatted down aiming it at the clones.

"I am curious Jedi, how exactly are you going to destroy the star ship?"

"Well…I was thin-" Anakin then grabbed his chest that struck him once again with unbearable pain.

"Arkenon Virus…penetrates the body until it attacks the heart and kills a person. The cure is illegal as is the virus however I know where to find it." Anakin was still grabbing his chest.

"It…It's too…late…" said Anakin. "I am….going down…with…this ship…" Boba looked at him and through the helmet he was confused.

"Your willing to kill yourself? Not even fight the virus? You have more in you Jedi, however it is your choice." Boba shot a clone in the head and then shot the rest in the chest. The clones barely managed to fire, but almost hit Boba. Boba then stood and pulled a large detonator and stuck it on the blast door. He pulled a couple more out and tapped all of them in the center. They began blinking as he ran back to Anakin.

The blast went off and a hole now stood where the blast door was. Inside many imperial officers stood around as Tarkin looked out onto Coruscant through the command bridge's window. Tarkin turned back to find Boba and a kneeling Anakin clenching his chest. Tarkin laughed and walked toward the two.

"Leave…destroy what…has to…for the star…the star destroyer…to blow up…" Boba looked down at Anakin as he struggled to say that. Boba looked back at Tarkin as he was only a few feet from the blown blast door.

"I will not fail you Jedi…I wish you well in the after life…" Boba pulled a grenade out and threw it at the elevator. The elevator door blew up to a shaft that was empty. Boba jumped down the shaft and now headed toward the power cell generator. It was the only thing keeping the ship going.

Tarkin was now in front of Anakin. He smirked and began to clap. "So, you seem to amaze me even when I think you are finished…even though the bounty hunter may be going to destroy our cell generator, I will be gone before he reaches it. You will die before the Empire or myself is defeated."

Anakin began to climb from the ground until he was kicked across the face by Tarkin. Tarkin walked back to the command bridge for something. A voice filled the star destroyer.

"Do not let a bounty hunter reach the power cell generator! He is wearing mandalorian armor and the same face as you. For those of you not heading to protect the generator then come and celebrate as I fire the first shot as the invincible Galactic Empire!" Tarkin looked back at Anakin who was now on both feet. Anakin's eyes opened wide and Tarkin slammed his fist on a button. A large sound was made and a red beam went flying onto the city of Coruscant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One chapter left of Revelations! What is going to happen? Empire fall or Coruscant in ruins...Find out in Chapter XX - Curing Wounds. If one to read this is the one. Stay tuned because Tuesday 12/11 it will be released. Thank you for sticking by my story all the way and I guarntee you will not be disappointed!

For those reading Prelude to the Shadow War I am sorry I took it down, but I am taking it in same direction just different way. No prelude and the first chapter of Shadow War : episode I - Blinding Evil will be released soon... I am thinking of releasing it in movie section for its little respect it recieved in games section.


	21. CURING WOUNDS

This is it guys the grand finale of Revelations. Enjoy...

----Chapter XX – Curing Wounds----

The shot hit a building on Coruscant which then fell apart. Anakin pulled Mace Windu's lightsaber out and began walking to Tarkin. Tarkin turned around to see Anakin approaching. He laughed as the imperial officers pulled their pistols out to attack Anakin. Anakin smiled and turned the lightsaber on. The purple light made a small apperance on the ground a blast came from an officer. Anakin quickly deflected it and sent it right back at him. The officer flew backwards and hit the wall. Tarkin's smile disappered.

The other five officers began shooting at Anakin and all the shots were deflected and after nearly twenty seconds the only people that remained were Anakin and Tarkin. Tarkin clapped once more and looked around at the corpses that lay around him.

"This is it Skywalker, you and me…" In the background shots on the city were making the city slowly turn into ruins. Anakin could barely make out the senate building.

"This ends now Tarki, your reign is over!" said Anakin who was not in pain at the moment.

"So you think? Do you truly feel it is necessary to kill me? This was a test, to see how strong you are. Now you can claim your spot as the ruler of the Empire."

Anakin smirked. "I am done falling for your lies and traps Tarkin. It is time you face me with no tricks. Prepare for the end my leige…" Anakin walked forward at Tarkin. Tarkin then pulled a remote from his pocket.

"When you were asleep one night on Bespin I implanted you with a chip that could electracute your heart. I haven't used it yet because I was impressed with the virus. Now I am tempted to press the button to begin frying your heart…" Tarkin smiled. Anakin was stunned by this information. Anakin suddenly dropped to his knees and released the lightsaber from his hand.

"Impossible…" Tarkin walked towards Anakin holding the remote. He stopped a few feet away however.

"Toss me your lightsaber…" Anakin looked at the lightsaber that lay just to the right of him. He picked it up and stared at the hilt. Finally he tossed it to Tarkin. Tarkin caught it and put it in his pocket. Tarkin walked forward and stopped just in front of him. "Ready to die Skywalker?" Tarkin now focused on the remote.

Anakin used his hand to crush the remote with the force and when he did it crumbled into a ball. Anakin jumped up into the air and over Tarkin. When he landed behind him he used the force to remove the lightsaber from Tarkin's pocket and quickly turned it on and stabbed Tarkin in the chest.

"This is how the Empire falls…" Anakin turned the lightsaber off and Tarkin fell to the ground. Anakin turned Tarkin over and looked at the man who was now gasping for breath. Anakin smiled as Tarkin stared at him.

"You…you…you tricked…me…" said Tarkin just barely getting it out. Anakin shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Now with you out of the way, the Empire is only a brief dream that has died with ease…" Tarkin barely made out a laugh.

"Coruscant…will…fall…" Tarkin then died. Anakin walked over to the man controls and when he reached it he fell. The pain reached his chest once again and was even more to the left than ever before. Anakin was laying on the ground trying to fight the pain. The star destroyer began to rumble and on a comm link a voice began to talk.

"Emperor Tarkin the generator has been destroyed! We only have a few minutes to escape before we are blown to bits!" said a a clone trooper. Anakin slowly rose from the ground and managed to hit the hologram button and reached the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan responded.

"Anakin! What is going on?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I am sorry Master…I have made…some bad…choices. I…want you to…tell Padmé I…tell her I…love her…"

"I will, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I am on the…star destroyer…I have the Arkenon Virus…I am…going to die…Master Windu has died…"

"What!" the hologram began to static as the Jedi Temple was hit with a shot from the star destroyer.

"If I have a child…who can use the force…promise me you…will train them…goodbye Obi-Wan…"

"Anakin you can't do this!" Anakin turned the hologram off and laid on the floor waiting for his death.

Obi-Wan was in a corrupting Jedi Temple. He ran out of the temple to see the star destroyer just above the city. He watched it and saw clone trooper fighters leaving the ship and then the ship began to blow up. As it did the last ship left the hanger, it was the Slave I. It headed out of Coruscant and far away from Coruscant. The star destroyer finally blew up and as it did Obi-Wan yelled.

"NO! ANAKIN!!"

Yoda appeared behind Obi-Wan and looked at the sky as the dark smoke began disappering.

"True the Prophecy was, balance to the force there is now. Young Skywalker to be remembered till I die…" Yoda then walked away from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked into the sky filled with sorrow.

"I am sorry Anakin…however I will train your child…" Obi-Wan then walked to where Yoda was heading.

A LITTLE BIT LATER INTO THE DAY…

Padmé just delievered her two children in the medical facility in Coruscant. She was crying not only for joy of having two children, but because Anakin missed watching the birth of Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan arrived and walked into the room. He sat down in a chair that was nearly beside her in her bed. A medical droid was getting the babies ready so they could leave the facility.

"How are you feeling?" asked Obi-Wan

"I have been better…where is Anakin?"

Obi-Wan dropped his head and then closed his eyes.

"He died to save Coruscant…otherwise we would not be standing here…" A tear dropped from Obi-Wan's face.

Padmé covered her face and began to cry. "Are you sure he died?" asked a sobbing Padmé. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No one knows the truth, however I truly believe he did. I wish I was lying however I am not. I made him a promise though…"

Padmé did not care. She was to emotionlly affected by the death of her husband. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and saw the face of Anakin smiling. Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the babies.

"I will train them when they are old enough…I promise…" Obi-Wan walked from the room as Padmé continued to cry. When Obi-Wan was outside the facility he was looking at the ruins of the battle that had just occurred. He looked up into the sky to see three friends smiling down on him. It was Anakin, Quinlan Vos, and Mace Windu. Obi-Wan managed to smile and he walked away towards the Jedi Temple as the sun of Coruscant began to set….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow it has been a fun ride while it lasted for 20 chapters and the prologue. However is it really over? What happens to Coruscant and does Obi-Wan train the twins? Only time will tell, but I know the answers and soon you will too...

1/1/08 Reconstruction Begins

First Taste of the Shadow War is being delayed for a while. I am going to complete Episode I and then begin releasing it. Look for a late Jan. early Feb release.


End file.
